Summer Time
by Shiriliz
Summary: Une plage californienne, le soleil chaud de la côté ouest et un groupe d'amis soudés. Le cocktail idéal pour s'éveiller à l'amour : découvrir, aimer, mais aussi souffrir...
1. Rencontres

**Hot Summer Contest**

**Titre de la fanfiction : **_Summer Time_

**Auteur : **Shiriliz

**Beta-reader : **Elodie

**Disclamer : **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de S. Meyer. Je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages sans but lucratif.

**Résumé : **Une plage californienne, le soleil chaud de la côté ouest et un groupe d'amis soudés. Le cocktail parfait pour s'éveiller à l'amour : découvrir, aimer, mais aussi souffrir...

**Je vous laisse enfin à la lecture de ce premier chapitre, en espérant que vous apprécierez.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : **_**Rencontre(s)**_

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Jasper et Rosalie furent en maillot de bain. Sans m'attendre, ils s'élancèrent vers la mer bleue et scintillante, en direction de deux adolescents qui étaient déjà dans l'eau.

- Attendez-moi ! M'écriai-je.

Je retirai mon débardeur et le jetai sur mon sac. Tout en m'avançant vers le bord de l'eau, j'essayai de retirer mon short. Bien mal m'en prit. Je n'avais pas fait deux bonds à cloche-pied comme une andouille que je m'écroulai lamentablement dans le sable. Ok, j'aurais mieux fait de m'y prendre lentement, une fois de plus mes deux pieds gauches m'avaient trahie en public...

Le nez toujours dans le sable, j'allais me relever quand une main secourable se tendit vers moi. Je l'attrapai et fus tirée en avant. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, je fus happée par le regard vert intense du garçon à qui appartenait la main Je détaillai son visage et fus éblouie par sa beauté. Je sentis aussitôt mes joues rougir, mais avant que je ne balbutie de piètres remerciements, il prit la parole.

- Tu dois être Bella, la cousine de Jazz et Rosie.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais je hochai la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

- Je m'appelle Edward, se présenta-t-il alors. Je suis un ami de tes cousins.

Sur ce, il me fit un sourire éblouissant. J'acquiesçai en silence, troublée par sa main qui tenait toujours la mienne. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il la relâcha et m'entraîna d'un geste vers mes cousins. Les deux autres adolescents qui se trouvaient avec eux étaient son frère et sa soeur, Emmet et Alice, m'expliqua-t-il. Il stoppa sa marche et se tourna vers moi.

- Tu as perdu ta langue dans la chute, miss Bella ? Me demanda-t-il, sourire en coin.

Je le regardai, tétanisée.

- Pardon, tu dois être timide, s'excusa-t-il devant mon mutisme.

- Je... oui... Non ! Balbutiai-je.

Je me raclai la gorge et essayai de reprendre le contrôle de ma voix.

- Peut-être un peu, avouai-je finalement dans un demi sourire.

Il acquiesça en silence et sans que je m'y attende, m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de discuter avec des garçons ni de les fréquenter. Ils ne venaient jamais spontanément m'adresser la parole et ce n'était pas moi qui allais faire le premier pas, introvertie comme j'étais. J'avais du mal à me livrer et la plupart des personnes prenaient cela comme une marque de snobisme de ma part. Bref, je n'étais pas très populaire. J'espérais que la rentrée au lycée cette année allait apporter des changements.

A presque 15 ans, je n'avais pas encore embrassé le moindre garçon, ni même commencé à flirter avec eux. Ca ne m'intéressait pas, c'est tout. Certes, ce n'était pas une tare, je le savais, mais ce n'était pas ce que pensaient les autres filles de ma classe. J'avais parfois l'impression de ne pas appartenir au même monde qu'elles.

Le cri de Rosalie me sortit de mes pensées. Le frère d'Edward l'avait attrapée par la taille et il était en train de l'attirer sous l'eau pour la couler. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rosalie émergea de l'eau en crachotant, mais un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres.

- Emmet est un peu bourrin, dit Edward à côté de moi.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire et il me jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de déranger Rose, m'expliquai-je.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quelque chose, Rose m'aperçut et me hurla de les rejoindre. Je m'avançai dans l'eau avec précaution. Elle n'était pas froide, mais pas chaude non plus. Rose me présenta alors à la famille Cullen.

Alice, brunette pétillante, sautilla dans ma direction.

- Tu es exactement comme je l'imaginais ! pépia-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

Et avant que je ne puisse faire un geste, elle avait passé ses bras autour de mon cou et m'assenait sur la joue une bise sonore. Devant mon air éberlué, les autres éclatèrent de rire. Emmet était tellement hilare qu'il tomba à la renverse dans l'eau dans une grande éclaboussure, et Rosalie en profita pour se jeter sur lui et l'empêcher de remonter à la surface.

Dans le même temps, Edward avait attrapé le pied de Rosalie et la tirait vers lui pour libérer son frère, Jasper retenait sa sœur de son côté et Alice se jetait sur le dos de ce dernier pour le déstabiliser. J'essayai de m'écarter de toute cette agitation quand soudain la tête d'Emmet émergea près de moi.

- Tous sur Isabella ! Elle essaie de fuir ! s'époumona-t-il.

Ils se jetèrent alors tous en même temps sur moi, m'envoyant valser au fond de l'eau. Après quelques secondes de combat acharné pour me libérer, je fendis la surface et reprit une grande goulée d'air avant de crachoter misérablement.

- Plus… plus jamais… ça… haletai-je.

Rosalie me serra contre elle et m'embrassa sur le front.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée tranquillement installés sur nos serviettes de plage, discutant de tout et de rien, bouquinant ou encore jouant au frisbee. Activité, bien sûr, que je m'étais empressée de décliner. Avec la chance que j'avais, je me serais pris ledit frisbee en pleine tête.

Je découvris vite que non seulement Alice aimait parler de tout et de rien, et surtout de rien, mais qu'elle était aussi férue de mode et de shopping. Bref, des choses auxquelles je n'étais absolument pas habituée. Je comprenais pourquoi Rosalie s'entendait bien avec elle malgré les presque deux années qui les séparaient. J'avais appris qu'Alice avait le même âge que moi, c'est-à-dire quatorze ans, bientôt quinze en fait Edward venait d'avoir seize ans comme Rosalie et Jasper qui étaient jumeaux. Quant à Emmet, il allait sur ses dix-sept ans.

Malgré l'écart bancal que ça pouvait donner au groupe, ils avaient tous l'air de très bien s'entendre. Rose m'apprit que cela faisait quelques années maintenant qu'ils partageaient leur vacances ensemble.

Je la regardai plus attentivement, observant les changements que ces dernières années avaient opérés sur elle. Son côté garçon manqué avait disparu pour laisser place à une fille magnifique. Ses cheveux avaient poussé : elle arborait à présent une lourde chevelure blonde bouclée. Son visage était plus fin et son corps plus élancé. Le plus remarquable était l'opulente poitrine qu'elle arborait fièrement. Je jetai moi-même un coup d'œil à la mienne, désespérément plate ou presque. Cependant, je ne me faisais pas trop de soucis : assise à côté de moi, Alice n'avait pas non plus grand chose à exhiber.

Le plus grand changement chez Jasper, était sans conteste sa haute stature. Lui qui avait toujours été légèrement plus petit que sa sœur, il la dépassait désormais d'une demie tête.

Je n'en revenais pas qu'en quatre ans, ces deux-là aient tant changé. Nous ne nous étions pas vus pendant tout ce temps à cause de l'éloignement. Mon père, qui travaillait dans la brigade des stups, avait été muté en France pour une affaire de quelques mois. Affaire qui avait finalement duré quatre années. Il avait été chargé de la coordination entre la police américaine et française. La séparation avait été douloureuse, j'avais toujours été très proche de mes cousins.

Les revoir aujourd'hui était un pur bonheur, surtout en sachant que j'allais pouvoir en profiter pendant deux longs mois. Comme autrefois, nous nous étions retrouvés dans la maison de vacances familiale que nos parents se partageaient. C'était certes un peu exigu, Jasper, Rosalie et moi partagions une seule chambre, mais nous avions l'habitude de cette promiscuité depuis que nous étions en âge de baver dans nos chaises hautes.

Et puis nous n'allions pas nous plaindre, alors que notre maison se situait à Santa Barbara et à quelques centaines de mètres de Summerland Beach. Le soleil chaud et le ciel azurin étaient accueillis avec délectation par Jasper et Rosalie qui vivaient le reste de l'année à Seattle.

Jasper, qui s'était rapproché de moi, m'apprit que les Cullen vivait à Chicago et que lorsque l'été arrivait, il venait passer les beaux jours dans leur résidence secondaire. Cette dernière donnait directement sur la plage.

Je m'étirai longuement sur ma serviette, savourant les rayons du soleil qui chauffaient agréablement ma peau, protégée par une crème solaire indice 50, ma peau livide m'y contraignant. J'entendis des rires approcher et la voix d'Emmet s'élever joyeusement. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir que trois filles et trois garçons nous avaient rejoints. Rosalie se leva gracieusement de sa serviette pour aller leur dire bonjour. Je restai timidement assise. Quand elle vit que je ne la suivais pas, elle revint me chercher et me tira par le bras pour me forcer à me lever.

- Viens que je te présente.

Elle me dirigea tout d'abord vers les trois filles. Deux brunes et une blonde me firent face.

- Les filles, je vous présente Bella, ma cousine, annonça Rosalie. Bella, voici Lauren, Jessica et Angela.

Lauren était la fille aux cheveux blonds, elle avait de grands yeux bleus, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un air hostile sur le visage. Jessica me lança un grand sourire colgate tout en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière. Angela était typée asiatique et souriait timidement dans ma direction, les mains cachées dans son dos.

Les garçons s'approchèrent de nous et Rosalie me présenta à nouveau. Mike était un blondinet à l'air poupin et gentil, Eric plus râblé que son ami blond avait de grands yeux curieux et des cheveux courts noirs en bataille, Ben était un grand black avec un immense sourire collé aux lèvres.

Ils s'installèrent à côté de nous et la journée s'étira calmement.

- Ca vous dit une soirée au bord de l'eau avec un feu de camp, ce soir ? demanda Mike.

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que ce dernier nous parlait de faire une soirée sur la plage.

Je n'avais pas vu les deux dernières semaines défiler à toute vitesse. Les jours se ressemblaient, mais étaient tellement agréables que leur routine en était relaxante. Nous avions passé le jour de la fête de l'indépendance dans le jardin des Cullen à faire un barbecue et à s'amuser sous l'arrosage automatique de la pelouse.

Eric et Ben sautèrent aussitôt sur l'occasion, préparant déjà ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire. Edward grogna dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas. J'avais vite compris qu'il ne portait pas Mike dans son cœur. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais il fallait avouer que Mike était passablement agaçant par moments.

Alors que tout le monde commençait à rempaqueter son fourre-tout, il fut convenu qu'on se retrouverait au même endroit que d'habitude vers vingt et une heures.

A peine rentrée, Rosalie se précipita sous la douche. Elle s'octroyait la première place à chaque fois, prétextant qu'elle devait absolument laver sa chevelure de sirène et qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour la sécher. Ce qui prenait aussi beaucoup de temps, et nous obligeait Jasper et moi à patienter plus que de raison. Nous n'avions pas notre mot à dire, Jasper avait une coupe très courte et j'avais moi-même les cheveux au carré.

_Suggestion musicale : Strawberry Swing - Coldplay_

A vingt et une heures trente, nous retrouvions tous les autres sur la plage, installés en cercle autour d'un feu de camp, faisant griller des chamallows au bout de bâtons. Une acclamation nous accueillit.

- Pas trop tôt, s'exclama Emmet.

- Dis ça à ta chérie, balançai-je pour rire.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se marre mais au lieu de ça il se tut et lança un regard à Rosalie. Cette dernière était cramoisie… Edward qui avait suivi aussi l'échange intervint :

- Nooon, me dites pas que tous les deux, il pointa Emmet et Rosalie tour à tour de sa brochette, vous faites des cochonneries ?

Devant le mutisme de nos deux protagonistes, Edward ricana. Alice se jeta sur Rosalie pour la serrer dans ses bras et Jasper jeta un œil mauvais vers Emmet lui jurant qu'il faudrait qu'ils aient une petite explication tous les deux. Après plusieurs autres exclamations et félicitations, un calme agréable retomba autour du feu de camp. Les crépitements du feu et le ressac de la mer remplissaient plaisamment le silence d'un doux murmure. Puis les conversations reprirent peu à peu.

Angela s'approcha de moi et s'assit à mes côtés. Nous n'avions pas trop eu l'occasion de nous connaître, nous étions toujours accaparés par les uns et par les autres. Cependant, sa timidité et son calme m'attiraient inévitablement.

- Tu t'y attendais, pour Rosalie et Emmet ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Plus ou moins, il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, souris-je.

Elle me sourit à son tour et nous discutâmes de choses et autres, apprenant à nous connaître, sans arrière-pensée. Angela était quelqu'un de simple à qui il était facile de parler librement. Elle avait un don pour ne jamais poser de questions embarassantes.

Edward s'était approché de nous et il me tendait régulièrement des chamallows qu'il faisait griller dans les flammes.

- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, je peux le faire aussi, intervins-je finalement alors qu'il m'offrait un énième cube de pâte sucrée.

- Voyons Bella, maladroite comme tu es, tu risquerais de mettre le feu, ricana-t-il gentiment.

Je pris un air outré qui le fit redoubler de rire. Je cognai finalement son épaule de mon poing, à quoi il fit semblant d'avoir mal.

Nous entendîmes soudain de gros rires qui s'approchaient de nous et plusieurs jeunes émergèrent de l'obscurité.

- Hey salut les Santa Ynez * ! les accueillit Mike.

Un groupe de jeunes indiens s'installa alors à nos côtés. J'avais déjà entendu parler de cette réserve indienne qui se situait un peu plus dans les terres par rapport à Santa Barbara. Un Indien de mon âge s'assit près de moi.

- Tiens, on a des nouvelles têtes ? demanda-t-il à Edward qui devait apparemment déjà les connaître.

- Oui, je te présente Isabella. Bella voici Jacob, me présenta Edward.

Jacob me lança un grand et franc sourire.

- Alors Isabella…

- Bella tout court ,le coupai-je.

- Bien Bella-tout-court, d'où viens-tu ?

Angela et Edward pouffèrent de rire à mes côtés.

- Dernièrement de France, ce qui eut le don de couper le sifflet à tout le monde.

- Je croyais que tu habitais à Phoenix, intervint Edward.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Ce ne fait que quelques semaines que nous sommes rentrés à Phoenix.

Je dus bien évidemment leur faire le récit de ma vie en France, qui les intéressait plus que de raison. Ce n'était pas bien différent de la manière dont on pouvait vivre aux Etats Unis, selon moi. Au bout d'un moment, je me retrouvai le centre d'attention de tout le groupe. Chacun me bombardait de question et à peine avais-je fini de répondre à l'une, qu'une autre question m'était lancée. Je sentais la gêne s'immiscer en moi et le rouge me monta aux joues. J'eus alors très vite chaud et je sentis des gouttelettes de sueur perler sur mon front et entre mes omoplates. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, bondir sur mes pieds et fuir à toutes jambes. Heureusement, Jasper sentit mon malaise et amorça un autre sujet de conversation qui détourna habilement l'attention des autres.

Lorsque plus personne ne sembla faire attention à moi, je me levai et m'éloignai du groupe, m'approchant du bord de l'eau. J'avais besoin de me rafraîchir. Quand mes pieds entrèrent en contact avec les vaguelettes qui venaient lécher le sable, une onde de sérénité m'envahit petit à petit. Et je pus enfin calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur pris de folie.

- Ca va Bella ? me demanda alors la voix d'Edward.

Je sursautai de surprise.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, me dit-il en émergeant de l'obscurité.

Il me rejoignit à pas lent vers le bord de l'eau, comme s'il tentait d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage, moi en l'occurrence.

- Je suis désolée aussi d'avoir lancé le sujet.

Il s'arrêta près de moi et se tourna vers la mer, les mains dans les poches, observant la lune qui se reflétait dans les vagues au loin.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute… C'est moi, je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention comme ça.

Je retins ma respiration, sentant les larmes au bord de mes paupières. Je détestais être aussi émotive. Je ne pus pas empêcher qu'une maudite larme vienne rouler sur ma joue.

Edward, qui s'était retourné, l'essuya, et sans que je ne m'y attende me prit dans ses bras.

- Allez Bella, c'est fini.

Je reniflai pitoyablement dans son tee-shirt. Cependant, son corps m'enveloppa de sa chaleur et mes larmes se tarirent aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient venues.

- C'est bien, tu es une grande fille, et les grandes filles ne pleurent pas quand elles ont quinze ans, badina-t-il.

- Quatorze ans, soufflai-je contre lui.

- C'est pareil, me rétorqua-t-il.

Je pouffai de rire dans son étreinte, puis il m'écarta de lui, me tenant toujours pas les épaules.

- Les jolies jeunes filles ne devraient pas pleurer, continua-t-il un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas jolie, murmurai-je piteusement.

- Comment ? qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Il va falloir que tu fasses un stage de confiance en soi avec Alice, s'exclama-t-il. Je suis sûre qu'il y a plein de garçons qui te courent après au collège.

Il me fit de nouveau rire, mais je ne le détrompai pas. Je n'avais certainement pas envie d'aller raconter le désert qu'était ma vie amoureuse à un garçon. Déjà que je ne me confiais que très peu aux filles…

- J'aime mieux ça mademoiselle !

Il nous ramena peu après au feu de camp. Rosalie, Jasper et moi ne tardâmes pas à rentrer, la soirée avait été pleine d'émotions.

Fidèle à ce qu'il avait dit, Edward demanda à sa sœur de s'occuper de moi et de mon peu de confiance en moi. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour qu'Alice, qui n'attendait que ça en fait, m'emmène faire les magasins toutes les semaines. D'après elle, c'était très important pour son estime de soi d'essayer de beaux vêtements, même si on ne les achetait pas. Je voulais bien la croire, mais c'était un vrai calvaire. Rosalie me prit aussi sous son aile et me supplia de laisser pousser mes cheveux. D'après elle, ça allait changer ma vie. J'avais des doutes à ce sujet, mais je voulais lui faire plaisir. Emmet aussi s'y mit de son côté. Il m'entraînait à répondre aux plaisanteries et taquineries. J'avoue que c'était ce qui me plaisait le plus. La compagnie d'Emmet était divertissante et je m'amusais beaucoup en sa présence.

L'été fila de cette façon, et bientôt, ce fut la fin de nos belles vacances. Nous échangeâmes nos adresses mail ainsi que nos contacts skype, histoire de pouvoir rester en contact. Alice m'indiqua qu'elle m'enverrait un mail au moins une fois par semaine et qu'elle m'interrogerait sur mes habitudes vestimentaires. Elle avait pris très au sérieux la demande d'Edward.

Quand la voiture démarra, je me retournai et agitai ma main vers mes cousins et mes nouveaux amis. Tout le monde m'avait fait un énorme câlin avant que je ne parte. Emmet et Alice avaient failli m'étouffer comme à leur habitude. Edward m'avait prise précautionneusement dans ses bras. Il avait murmuré que les grandes filles ne pleuraient pas quand il avait vu des larmes dans mes yeux. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Rosalie était dans les bras d'Emmet et agitait la main doucement, Emmet faisait de même mais à s'en arracher le bras, avec sa fougue habituelle en somme. Alice sautillait dans tous les sens en faisant de grands gestes. Jasper et Edward se tenait l'un à côté de l'autre tout sourire.

Ma mère me parla et je me détournai de la scène joyeuse des au revoirs. J'avais hâte d'être à l'été suivant.

* * *

* Malheureusement la tribu quileute ne se cantonne qu'aux abords de Forks. Du coup je me suis permise de faire venir nos p'tits loups de la réserve indienne la plus proche de Santa Barbara : Santa Ynez, qui se trouve juste à côté.

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Je pense que la publication des prochains chapitres se fera assez régulièrement. De toute façon il faut que tout soit posté avant le 18 juillet d'après les dates limites du concours. **

**Je vous dis donc au prochain chapitre, et n'oubliez pas : une petite review même de trois mots fait toujours plaisir à lire )**

**Shiriliz**


	2. A fleur de peau

**Deuxième chapitre très tardif je sais. Surtout si on prend en compte que la fin du concours se termine à la fin de la semaine… hahem.**

**J'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels qui m'ont empêchés d'écrire. Bref je suis méga à la bourre, mais je vous promets de terminer cette fic en 6 chapitres.**

**Pour vous rassurer, sachez déjà que le troisième chapitre part en correction demain. Avec un peu de chance, si ma merveilleuse béta travaille à fond, je pourrai le publier demain soir.**

**Je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu ou non pour les reviews, honte à moi, je sais. De ce fait, je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire d'encouragement. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

**Disclamer : **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de S. Meyer. Je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages sans but lucratif.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : **_**A fleur de peau**_

Quand je vis arriver la petite Bella le deuxième été, je fus subjugué par les changements que Mère Nature avait prodigués chez elle. Bella nous avait quittés l'été dernier, menue et gringalette, avec les joues encore rebondies de l'enfance. Rien à voir avec la créature qui me claqua la bise en me serrant dans ses bras. La petite créature innocente et craintive que j'avais apprivoisée l'été dernier s'était transformée en une magnifique panthère sauvage et attirante. Elle avait pris plusieurs centimètres et de jolies courbes avaient remplacé son corps anguleux et osseux de préadolescente. Il lui restait certes encore quelques rondeurs de l'enfance, mais indéniablement Bella était en train de devenir une femme. Et une très belle femme.

Une violente tape sur l'épaule me sortit de mes pensées.

- Ferme la bouche, tu baves Ed, se moqua Emmet.

Heureusement pour moi, Bella était assez loin pour ne pas avoir entendu le commentaire d'Emmet. Elle était en train de se baisser pour faire la bise à Alice, qui s'empressa de passer ses bras autour de son cou gracile Et je ne pus éviter à mon regard de descendre le long de son dos pour admirer ses fesses enserrées dans un mini-short qui mettait en valeur la longueur et le galbe de ses jambes.

Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et croisai les yeux de Rosalie, qui me regardait d'un air ahuri. Je me grattai l'arrière de la tête, gêné d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de matage, et surtout sur sa propre cousine.

Mais, comme attiré par un aimant, mon regard ne put s'empêcher de se reporter sur Bella. Elle était en train de retirer son short tout en papotant avec Alice et Rosalie. Jasper dit quelque chose et elle éclata de rire, rejetant la tête en arrière, ses cheveux mi-longs flottant dans son dos avec souplesse. Lorsqu'elle enleva son débardeur, je constatai qu'elle n'avait plus rien de la fille androgyne de l'année précédente. Le haut de son maillot de bain soutenait une jolie poitrine arrondie, bien proportionnée par rapport à son corps.

Je ne pus pas me retenir d'imaginer mes mains se poser sur ses seins, les enveloppant complètement dans mes paumes. Aussitôt, je sentis la tension habituelle qui m'envahissait quand le sang affluait vers mon sexe. Direction la mer avant que quiconque ne puisse voir dans quel état Bella m'avait mis.

L'eau me rafraîchit aussitôt les idées. Et j'avais honte d'avoir eu de telles pensées envers la fille pure et innocente que j'avais rencontrée l'été dernier. Je l'avais considérée comme une deuxième petite sœur, et j'envisageais toujours de me comporter comme tel… Enfin, ça c'était avant d'avoir vu la jeune femme qu'elle était en train de devenir…

Agacé par moi-même, je plongeai la tête sous l'eau.

Quand je revins vers les autres, plus serein qu'auparavant, Jacob et ses amis indiens avaient rejoint notre petit groupe. Je remarquai aussitôt avec quelle insistance Jacob observait Bella. La bile me remonta dans la gorge. Avais-je l'air aussi con que lui ? Autant aux abois que ce cabot ?

Merde, que m'arrivait-il ? Jacob était un ami de longue date avec qui Emmet et moi avions fait les quatre cents coups. Et j'en voulus alors à Bella de déclencher de tels sentiments étranges en moi.

oOo

Je me rendis vite compte qu'essayer de faire semblant de la considérer comme une seconde petite sœur était beaucoup plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Pas facile de faire abstraction de ses formes féminines. Et puis concrètement, ce n'était pas ma sœur.

Définitivement pas, pensai-je en observant cette dernière se servir un verre de jus d'orange dans notre cuisine.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Bella était arrivée et la seule solution probante que j'avais trouvée était de l'éviter le plus possible. Ce qui évidemment n'était pas passé très inaperçu.

Alice s'installa à table et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Y a un problème avec Bella ?

Plus directe, tu meurs. Je fis mine de m'intéresser à un petit bout de peau près de mon ongle.

- Non, pas du tout.

Elle émit un soupir bruyant et je fis l'erreur fatale de lever les yeux vers elle. Je fus aussitôt pris dans un faisceau vert, telle une biche happée dans les phares d'une voiture. Impossible de me libérer de son emprise. Elle fronça durement les sourcils. Pas moins d'une minute après l'engagement de ce combat silencieux, je craquai.

- C'est juste que…

Je tripotai la gaufre dans mon assiette. J'hésitais à formuler ma phrase. Je ne pensais pas qu'un « ta copine Bella est trop bonne » serait apprécié.

Je me raclai la gorge mal à l'aise.

- Bella est peut-être… euh, un peu trop euh… unpeutropféminine…

Ma phrase se termina dans un murmure à peine audible.

Alice bondit de sa chaise et se précipita sur moi. Je m'attendais à recevoir une gifle phénoménale, mais à la place elle me serra dans ses bras. Puis elle se redressa et sautilla comme une folle autour de la table en battant des mains.

- Mais c'est super ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mon frère adoré et ma meilleure amie !

- Attends Alice, ça va pas non ?

- Ben quoi, tu vas sortir avec elle !

Je sursautai à cette affirmation.

- Mais ça va pas dans ta tête ! C'est une gamine !

- Elle a mon âge ! s'écria ma diabolique sœur.

- C'est ce que je disais ! rétorquai-je.

Un air outré glissa sur son visage et elle posa ses petits points sur ses hanches.

- T'es vraiment trop naze !

Et elle fila sans demander son reste en me lançant une œillade meurtrière.

Et merde, telle que je la connaissais, elle allait tout faire pour me caser avec Bella. Quand Alice avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de l'en faire démordre. Un vrai pitbull, quand elle mordait elle ne lâchait pas sa proie jusqu'à ce qu'elle en arrache le bras. C'était une image bien sûr.

oOo

J'eus la confirmation deux jours plus tard lorsqu'elle décida d'organiser un concours par équipe de deux. Comme de par hasard, je fus mis en duo avec Bella ! Et bizarrement Rosalie se retrouva avec Emmet, qu'elle s'empressa d'aller embrasser à pleine bouche, et Alice avec Jasper. Angela, Lauren, Jessica, Ben, Mike et Eric participèrent également. Jacob arbitrait, mais son air grognon en disant long sur son humeur et sur ce qu'il pensait de l'idée « génialissime » d'Alice. Le « couple » gagnant avait droit à une soirée au restaurant offert par les autres participants. N'en déplaise à Alice, je ne comptais pas gagner même si mon sens de la compétition allait du coup être mis à rude épreuve. Il faudrait que je me retienne.

La première épreuve consista en une course à trois jambes. Le principe était d'attacher sa jambe avec celle de son partenaire et de se déplacer ainsi par la suite. Il fallait donc coordonner nos mouvements pour ne pas tomber. Autant dire qu'avec la maladresse de Bella nous n'avions aucune chance de remporter cette course. Je fus encore plus rassuré quand je m'aperçus que le simple fait d'attacher nos jambes ensemble était déjà une véritable épreuve en soi.

Accroupis au sol, je m'attelais à nouer la cheville de Bella et la mienne ensemble tandis qu'elle s'appuyait sur mon épaule. Lorsque je me relevai, je lui mis un coup dans le menton qui la fit vaciller, et je la retins alors par la taille. Je me répandis en excuses, troublé par notre soudaine proximité. Ok, l'intérêt de cette course n'était peut-être pas de gagner… J'en saisis un peu plus la portée lorsque la jambe de Bella vint frotter la mienne, déclenchant une série de frissons. Ca allait être un peu plus dur que prévu, mais rien de bien méchant. J'étais encore sûr de moi.

À peine le départ fut-il donné que tous les autres duos nous dépassèrent. Et je n'avais pas fait trois pas avec Bella que cette dernière s'effondrait par terre, m'entraînant dans sa chute. Je me retrouvai allongé de tout mon long sur le corps de Bella… Et dieu sait que ce n'était en effet plus une enfant. Alice était diabolique ! Je me relevai prestement et aidai Bella à en faire de même. Elle épousseta le sable de ses cheveux et je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer l'arc de ses sourcils froncés dans la concentration de sa tâche. Quelques chutes plus tard, des éclats de rire pour elle et une trique d'enfer pour moi, nous arrivâmes bons derniers sur la ligne d'arrivée.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Edward ! Tu n'as vraiment pas eu de chance de tomber avec moi.

La chance devait s'appeler Alice au moment du tirage au sort des duos. Obnubilé par le sang qui affluait vers mon bas-ventre, je ne pus émettre qu'un grognement peu aimable. Bella se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et je ne pus en supporter davantage.

- Faut que j'aille aux toilettes ! m'exclamai-je.

Dix minutes plus tard, je ressortis du bloc des douches et des sanitaires plus serein. Tout le monde m'attendait pour la prochaine épreuve. Pendant les explications d'Alice, Bella s'approcha de moi.

- Ca va ? murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, lui souris-je.

- Je suis encore désolée pour tout à l'heure, tu avais l'air en colère.

- Franchement ce n'est rien et puis je n'étais pas en colère, j'avais autre chose en tête.

- Ok.

Et avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et embrassa tendrement ma joue. Pas comme l'aurait fait une fille intéressée, plutôt comme une petite sœur, sans arrière-pensées. Malgré ça, des papillons s'envolèrent dans mon estomac. Je m'obligeai à imaginer mon hideuse professeur de mathématiques en petite tenue. Effet assuré !

La deuxième épreuve était aussi une course. Les garçons devaient porter leur partenaire sur le dos. Lorsque le coup de sifflet fut donné, je ne pus décemment pas faire semblant de courir lentement. Je ne voulais pas décevoir Bella, que je sentais trépigner de joie sur mon dos. Je me maintins derrière le couple que formaient Emmet et Rosalie, qui menaient la course. Ca me permettait de finir deuxième pour contenter Bella mais de ne pas remporter la partie pour mon plus grand plaisir. Alice n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !

J'en étais là de mes tribulations lorsque ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas du tout arriva : Emmet trébucha dans le sable et lui et Rose s'effondrèrent juste devant la ligne d'arrivée. Je n'eus pas le temps de ralentir et franchis cette dernière en plein élan. J'avais envie de hurler intérieurement alors que Bella dans mon dos, elle, hurlait aussi mais de joie.

Les autres duos arrivèrent à leur tour et Alice me lança un regard bien senti. Saleté de petite sœur !

A mon grand damne, la troisième épreuve se passa trop bien pour nous. Il s'agissait de faire combattre les filles entre elles, hissées sur nos épaules et bataillant dans l'eau. J'en vins à soupçonner Alice d'avoir soudoyé quelques-unes des filles. Notamment Rosalie qui était normalement une vraie furie à ce genre de jeu. Elle combattit mollement et s'inclina rapidement. J'étais furieux.

Quand le concours prit fin, Alice se chargea d'annoncer les résultats.

- Et les grands gagnants du concours de l'été sont… Bella et Edward ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Bella me sauta dans les bras et embrassa ma joue avec effusion. Je reçus des tapes dans le dos et on me passa des mains dans les cheveux. J'entendis même un « t'as intérêt à assurer » qui provenait sans aucun doute possible d'Emmet.

J'avais envie de hurler. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient tous que j'allais faire ? C'était une gamine nom de dieu, la cousine de Rose et Jasper ! Une chouette fille innocente qui me considérait comme un ami sans arrière-pensée. Je n'allais pas céder aux désirs de mon corps sous prétexte de me faire plaisir. Surtout que je ne recherchais pas de relations durables. Je voulais m'amuser, mais pas au détriment de quelqu'un comme Bella, alors que ça crevait les yeux qu'elle n'y connaissait rien aux jeux de l'amour et du sexe.

- Il faut qu'on organise votre dîner au restaurant ! s'excitait Alice de son côté, entourée des filles qui piaillaient à qui mieux mieux.

Je devais absolument ralentir tout ça, autrement ça allait mal se finir.

- Ca va Alice, on n'est pas pressés !

Ce n'était pas moi qui venais de dire ça, mais Bella que toute cette effervescence rendait mal à l'aise. C'est vrai qu'elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention.

- On verra pour l'organisation un peu plus tard, s'adoucit Bella en voyant la mine dépitée d'Alice.

Cette dernière reprit vite contenance, et désireuse d'accéder aux moindres souhaits de son amie, partit sur un tout autre sujet de discussion.

oOo

Grâce à Bella, le répit de quelques jours auquel je m'attendais s'allongea en semaines. Apparemment, elle non plus n'était pas désireuse de partager une soirée en tête-à-tête avec moi, même si nos raisons ne devaient certainement pas être les mêmes !

J'observais ainsi de loin la jolie Bella évoluer parmi nos amis. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Jacob qui la faisait rire à tout bout de champ. Dans les premiers temps, les voir ensemble m'était intolérable, j'avais envie de sauter à la gorge de Jacob. Inconsciemment, mon esprit avait fait de Bella mienne, répondant ainsi au désir qu'elle éveillait dans mon corps. Puis au bout de quelque temps, ce sentiment que je devinais être de la jalousie, mais que je ne m'avouais pas complètement, s'estompa pour laisser place à de la rancœur envers la jeune fille. Certes, je me tenais éloigné d'elle, mais cette dernière ne m'approchait plus non plus. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi, ce qui était le pire.

J'en étais là de mes questionnements et de mes humeurs quand Alice vint apporter la réponse.

- Elle croit que tu la détestes, débita-t-elle un jour, alors que nous étions allongés sur nos serviettes de plage.

J'observais depuis un moment Jacob et Bella qui se chamaillaient dans l'eau, en compagnie d'autres ados de la réserve.

- Quoi ! m'exclamai-je en tournant la tête vers elle.

- Bella croit que tu la détestes, répéta-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui faire croire ça ?

Alice leva un sourcil dubitatif.

- Tu es sérieux ou t'es vraiment débile ?

- Alice, grognai-je de mauvaise humeur.

- Bon bon, d'accord, capitula-t-elle. C'est parce que dès qu'elle apparaît dans les parages, tu t'empresses de t'enfuir à toutes jambes. Et le jour du concours, tu étais tellement distant avec elle qu'elle en a même pleuré le soir chez elle. C'est Rosalie qui me l'a dit, ajouta-t-elle en voyant mon air perplexe.

- C'est si voyant que ça que j'essaie de prendre mes distances avec elle ?

- T'es débile ou tu le fais exprès ? s'exclama Alice.

Je me grattai l'arrière de la tête, gêné de me faire gronder par ma sœur cadette.

- Va falloir que tu remédies à ça rapidement, c'est moi qui te le dis.

Son air menaçant qui me faisait hurler de rire habituellement n'eut pas cet effet cette fois-ci… Je déglutis bruyamment.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, je proposai une balade à Bella qu'elle accepta avec réticence.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que nous marchions en silence. Je n'arrivais pas à engager la parole.

- Bella…

- Edward…

Nous avions parlé en même temps. Lorsque je croisai son regard, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire et elle rit avec moi. Nous dûmes nous asseoir sur un banc pour reprendre notre respiration. Dans un soupir commun nous nous calmâmes. Le silence reprit ses droits, mais cette fois il n'était plus tendu comme tout à l'heure. Je retrouvais les moments agréables que j'avais partagés avec Bella l'été dernier.

- Je suis désolé si tu as cru que je te faisais la tête, m'excusai-je soudain. J'avais la tête ailleurs et ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi.

Je savais qu'il était moche de mentir, mais ce n'était pas en mal. Et je voulais que le malaise qui s'était installé entre nous cesse maintenant.

- Tu me manques, ajoutai-je devant son silence.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Espèce de crétin, ajouta-t-elle dans un petit rire.

Elle vint poser sa tête sur mon épaule, et laissa échapper un soupir d'aise. Mon corps se raidit légèrement, mais je réussis me détendre rapidement. Notre relation amicale était pour l'instant trop importante pour que je cède aux plaisirs de la chair.

- Que dirais-tu de dîner ensemble, badinai-je.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Hummm, laissons encore un peu Alice s'impatienter. J'aime bien lui casser les pieds de temps en temps.

J'éclatai de rire à mon tour et ébouriffai les cheveux de Bella. Elle n'avait pas changé, juste un peu plus volontaire et sûre d'elle.

oOo

La patience d'Alice atteignit des limites insoupçonnées jusque-là. Mais comme tout à a une fin, elle finit par nous asticoter tant et si bien que nous cédâmes. Notre dîner fut programmé la dernière semaine de nos vacances. Oui, nous avions vraiment réussi à repousser ce dîner très loin.

Évidemment le dîner se passa parfaitement bien de mon point de vue. De celui d'Alice, ce fut une véritable catastrophe. Ni Bella, ni moi, ne nous étions laissés habiller par Sa Majesté. Elle avait piqué une crise, mais ça n'avait pas entamé notre résistance. La voir en rogne était la chose la plus jouissive qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir. Et tout ça, grâce à Bella. Le choix du restaurant nous revenant, nous avions opté pour la pizzeria du quartier, qui n'avait rien de la salle romantique qu'avait imaginée Alice.

Et même lorsque le genou nu de Bella frôlait le mien sous la table et déclenchait une nuée de frissons, mon sourire restait accroché à mes lèvres et je pensais à ma prof de mathématiques, fidèle au poste.

Elle partit deux jours avant nous, et les au revoir furent aussi émouvants que l'an dernier. Je la serrai contre moi et ses courbes épousèrent parfaitement mon corps. Je ne pus m'empêcher de respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux qui sentaient le freesia. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta de moi, elle parut légèrement troublée pendant quelques secondes, et ses joues avaient pris une délicate teinte de rose. Je caressai sa joue du bout des doigts et lui décochai un grand sourire avant de la repousser doucement. Ce n'était pas le moment de céder…

Mais peut-être que l'été prochain… qui sait ? pensai-je en voyant la voiture s'éloigner et la main de Bella s'agiter par la fenêtre. Oui, sans doute. L'été prochain.

* * *

**J'espère que la lecture vous a plu ! Et je vous dis à très bientôt pour le troisième chapitre. Je vous laisse un avant-goût avec le titre : **_**Chaleur torride**_**.**

**Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review. Même un seul mot, ça fait plaisir et ça ne vous prend que quelques secondes :) **

**Merci à vous !**

**Bises**

**Shiriliz**


	3. Chaleur torride

**Comme promis hier, voici le troisième chapitre grâce à ma super béta Elodie qui corrige plus vite que son ombre !**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir.**

**Je ne m'attarde pas et je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

**Disclamer : **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de S. Meyer. Je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages sans but lucratif.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : **_**Chaleur torride**_

Et voilà ! J'étais de nouveau sur cette plage : j'attendais ce moment avec impatience depuis l'été dernier. Comme d'habitude, j'étais arrivée peu après Rosalie et Jasper dans notre maison de vacances. Trop pressée pour les attendre, j'avais laissé ma valise grande ouverte sur mon lit, n'en sortant que le nécessaire pour la plage : maillot de bain et serviette de plage. A peine revêtue de mon maillot, je m'étais précipitée sur mon vélo et avais pédalé comme une dératée jusqu'à Summerland Beach. Notre plage.

Avec impatience, je passai l' antivol entre les roues de ma bicyclette, et enclenchai le cadenas dans un clac sonore. Je me pressai ensuite de dévaler le sentier qui menait à la plage, et l'océan se découvrit devant moi. Miroitant et majestueux, comme chaque été. Un soupir de bien être m'échappa. Au loin, je distinguai mon groupe d'amis. Les uns batifolaient dans l'eau, les autres étaient étendus paresseusement sur leur serviette. Tout cela m'avait manqué.

Je n'avais pas fait trois pas sur la plage qu'un cri haut perché s'éleva parmi mes amis. Une petite chose brune bondit de sa serviette et se précipita vers moi. Alice, bien sûr. Je la reçus violemment contre moi alors qu'elle crochetait ses bras à ma nuque et passait ses jambes autour de ma taille. Petite et souple, elle n'avait pas changé.

- Hum Alice, je suis ravie moi aussi de te revoir, mais si tu pouvais me lâcher, dis-je au bout d'un moment alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui c'est sûr, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'envoyais pas trois mails par jour depuis l'été dernier, raillai-je un peu agacée.

Elle se laissa glisser au sol et me fit sa moue de petit chat malheureux. Vous savez, comme celle que fait le Chat Botté dans Shrek. Oui, celle-la même. Impossible de résister à ça. Je la serrai à mon tour dans mes bras.

- Tu m'as manqué toi aussi.

Nous rejoignîmes ensuite le reste du groupe. Les embrassades furent joyeuses et bruyantes. Je piquai un fard lorsque Edward me serra fort contre lui en m'embrassant tendrement sur les deux joues. Si les années précédentes je n'avais pas été réceptive à son charme et à sa beauté, c'en était fini aujourd'hui. Et le fait que ses lèvres s'attardèrent un peu plus longuement que les autres, me troubla d'autant plus. Je me retirai de son étreinte sans oser croiser son regard.

Nous avions changé. Rosalie et Emmet étaient toujours ensemble. Et Jasper et Alice avaient fini par succomber l'un à l'autre. Tout comme Angela et Ben, et Jessica et Mike. Autant dire que je me sentais plus que mal à l'aise de me retrouver coincée entre tant de couples. De ce fait, je partageais le plus souvent mon temps avec Edward, puisque j'avais compris depuis longtemps que Lauren ne me portait pas dans son cœur. Et Eric était un peu trop collant à mon goût.

Je remarquai vite qu'Edward avait des attentions toutes particulières à mon égard. Il s'assurait constamment que j'allais bien, m'apportait tout ce dont j'avais besoin etc. J'aurais pu prendre cela en toute innocence si à chaque fois il ne m'avait pas lancé des regards lourds de sens. Il y avait un an encore, je n'aurais rien vu. Mais cette année, j'avais reçu pas mal de demandes de sorties de la part des garçons de mon lycée. Alice et Rosalie m'avaient conseillée sur le comportement à adopter. Elles étaient sans tabou et au début cela m'avait vraiment gênée. Et puis au fil du temps, j'avais trouvé cela agréable de pouvoir discuter de tout et de rien sans qu'aucune ne s'offusque.

Du coup, j'interprétais beaucoup plus facilement le comportement des garçons. Indéniablement, Edward essayait de me séduire. Et je n'étais pas indifférente. Il avait toujours exercé sur moi une sorte de fascination. Fascination qui s'amplifiait maintenant que je m'apercevais que je l'intéressais sérieusement.

C'est pour cette raison que je décidai de répondre à ses avances déguisées. Lorsqu'il me frôlait, je le frôlais. Lorsqu'il m'embrassait un peu trop longuement sur la joue, je l'embrassais un peu trop longuement sur la sienne. Lorsqu'il me faisait du pied sous la table, j'effleurai sa cheville de mes orteils. Et ainsi de suite.

Ce petit jeu dura quelques jours avant qu'il n'entame une véritable cour. Si on peut appeler ça comme ça de nos jours. Nous nous promenions tous les deux au bord de la mer, il m'invitait au restaurant, ou nous allions voir un film au cinéma…

Et puis un soir, alors que nous nous étions tous retrouvés au bord d'un feu de camp sur la plage, il m'embrassa. Nous étions en train de longer la mer qui venait lécher le sable encore chaud. Devant nous, notre groupe d'amis marchait d'un bon pas. Nous traînassions à l'arrière.

Edward s'arrêta soudainement et observa le soleil qui était en train de se coucher dans la mer. Je me stoppai à ses côtés, contemplant le spectacle, émue par sa beauté. Il tourna la tête vers moi et me décocha un sourire doux et charmeur à la fois. Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré de garçon qui puisse faire les deux dans un même sourire. Il m'attira contre lui par la hanche, replaça une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille et m'observa dans les yeux un long moment.

Happée par son regard émeraude, je ne détournai pas la tête. Je savais ce qui allait arriver et j'en avais envie. Terriblement envie. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je m'imaginais comment Edward allait m'embrasser. J'avais pensé à tous les scénarii possibles, et celui-là était en tête de liste. C'était certainement la façon la plus romantique de commencer une relation.

Alors quand il se pencha incertain vers mes lèvres, je ne me fis pas prier pour lui sourire doucement, lui avouant muettement que j'étais d'accord. Un sourire vint aussitôt étirer ses propres lèvres. Il approcha un peu plus son visage, resserrant en même temps son bras autour de ma taille. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta immobile. Je savourai son haleine chaude et sucrée par les chamallows que nous avions avalés. L'autre main qu'il avait glissée dans ma nuque la caressa tendrement, provoquant une série de frissons incontrôlables.

Enfin, il franchit les derniers millimètres qui séparaient nos lèvres. Le baiser fut hésitant au début. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes et je pressai plus fortement les miennes contre les siennes, désireuse d'en avoir plus. Il comprit le message car aussitôt je sentis sa langue frôler mes lèvres, m'invitant à les entrouvrir. Invitation que je m'empressai de satisfaire. Quand sa langue vint effleurer la mienne, une chaleur bienfaisante inonda mon corps. Je n'avais pas embrassé beaucoup de garçons, mais Edward était sans conteste le plus doué. Sa langue câlinait, cajolait, caressait la mienne, tantôt avec vigueur tantôt avec délicatesse. Sa main serra plus fortement ma nuque et son bras pressa fermement ma taille contre lui.

Quand nous nous écartâmes, nous étions haletants et un grand sourire étirait nos lèvres. Edward m'enlaça tendrement et fourra son visage dans ma chevelure qu'il huma avec délectation.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'en avais envie, murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Je retins ma respiration, surprise.

- Ah bon ? soufflai-je.

Il me serra plus fortement dans ses bras.

- Quand tu es arrivée l'été précédent, tu étais divinement attirante, chuchota-t-il.

Mes joues rougirent aussitôt. Je ne m'étais même aperçue que je l'intéressais à l'époque.

- Ne rougis pas ma Bella, murmura-t-il.

Il me connaissait très bien. Trop peut-être.

Il se recula pour observer mon visage, ses mains remontant vers ce dernier pour le tenir en coupe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es belle, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, soupira-t-il.

Je détournai la tête, gênée de ses compliments. Mais sa main gauche ramena mon visage en face du sien et il attrapa mes lèvres avec fermeté. Ce baiser-là était totalement différent. Il n'était plus aussi tendre que le premier mais incontestablement plus passionné. Quand ma langue alla timidement caresser la sienne, un sourd gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge et une drôle de sensation naquit au creux de mon ventre. Décidément non, ça n'avait rien avoir avec les autres garçons que j'avais connus. Edward éveillait en moi des sensations jusqu'alors totalement inconnues ou à peine effleurées.

A ce baiser, en succédèrent d'autres, tous plus agréables que le précédent. Et c'est main dans la main qu'il me raccompagna à l'abri de vélos. J'eus droit encore à un doux baiser, chaste et exquis.

oOo

Les semaines s'écoulèrent, parsemées de nos baisers, parfois fougueux, parfois tendres et parfois passionnés.

Je sentais bien par moments qu'Edward en voulait plus. Véritablement plus. Comme plus, dans le sens, se retrouver nus dans un lit. Rien que de nous imaginer dans une telle situation me mettait le feu aux joues. Mais cela me rendait aussi toute chose… J'y avais déjà pensé, mais c'était bien le premier garçon avec qui j'avais peut-être envie d'aller plus loin que de simples baisers ou de légers attouchements. Toutefois, j'étais terrifiée par mon inexpérience en la matière. J'étais au courant qu'Edward avait depuis longtemps atteint la quatrième base* avec plusieurs filles. Et j'essayais donc de le contenir le plus souvent possible, faisant mine de m'intéresser à autre chose lorsque nos baisers devenaient trop intenses.

Un soir, cependant, il réussit à m'entraîner dans sa chambre « pour me la montrer ». Je trouvai ça légèrement louche, mais c'est vrai que je n'avais jamais vu sa chambre. Je fus d'ailleurs impressionnée. Pour quelqu'un qui ne vivait là que quelques mois par an, elle était très personnalisée et bien aménagée. Il avait une bibliothèque et une collection de CD impressionnantes. Il m'avoua que ce qu'il avait à Santa Barbara n'était qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il possédait au total chez lui à Seattle. Il y avait un synthé sur un tréteau, une guitare sèche dans un coin de la pièce et une guitare électrique posée sur son support. Il ne m'avait jamais parlé de ses dons de musiciens. Pour m'impressionner, il me joua le morceau _Trouble_ de Coldplay. Et même si je savais que ce n'était que pour mieux m'amadouer, je fus subjuguée. Il avait beaucoup de talent. Puis, il m'interpréta un morceau à la guitare sèche qui finit de me conquérir.

Adossée à sa porte, j'observais son profil concentré et penché sur sa guitare. Ses doigts pinçaient les cordes sans aucune hésitation. Il leva soudain la tête dans ma direction, et un sourire éblouissant étira ses lèvres. Il continua de jouer tout en me regardant avec intensité. J'éprouvai alors une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac, comme seul lui pouvait me le faire ressentir.

Soudain il se leva, abandonnant sa guitare sur le lit. Il s'avança à grands pas vers moi et pris avec fermeté mon visage entre ses mains.

Lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, j'y décelai une urgence et une passion qu'il n'avait jamais eues auparavant. Avant même que je ne m'en aperçoive, Edward avait glissé sa langue entre mes lèvres et caressait la mienne. Sa main gauche vint se plaquer sur ma nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Un gémissement s'échappa alors de ma gorge et Edward ramena mes hanches contre les siennes, les pressant de sa main droite. Une chaleur inconnue se diffusa dans mon bas-ventre au moment où je sentis clairement son érection frotter mon short. Sa main droite remonta sous mon tee-shirt et lorsque ses doigts touchèrent ma peau, je sentis un long frisson me parcourir toute entière. Ma peau crépitait littéralement sous son toucher.

Nos bouches se séparèrent et je haletai pour reprendre une respiration normale. Edward effleura mon nez du sien et la main dans ma nuque se déplaça sur ma joue, caressant mes rougeurs.

- Tu es si jolie quand tu rougis, souffla-t-il.

Il déposa des baisers le long de ma mâchoire, avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou et de suçoter la peau fine et sensible de cet endroit. Un autre frisson me prit et descendit le long de mes bras, puis le long de mes jambes, laissant derrière lui une traînée de chair de poule. Un gémissement s'échappa de nouveau de mes lèvres. Incontrôlable. Je le sentis sourire dans mon cou. Sa main droite reprit alors son exploration. Après avoir caressé la peau de mon ventre, faisant tressauter mes muscles abdominaux, elle remonta plus haut et s'empara de mon sein gauche à travers le tissu de mon soutien-gorge. Ses doigts allèrent directement pincer mon mamelon déjà durci, et un hoquet de surprise mêlé de plaisir sortit de ma bouche. Je me tortillai, essayant d'échapper à l'emprise d'Edward.

- Hey, tu n'aimes pas ce que je te fais ? Demanda Edward, en relevant la tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Si, non, enfin oui ! Mais... mais c'est la première fois et...

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

- Juste, laisse-toi aller, chuchota-t-il.

Et avant que je ne proteste, ses lèvres étaient de nouveau sur les miennes, quémandant le passage de sa langue. J'entrouvris les miennes et sa langue vint masser la mienne, l'entraînant dans un ballet de sensations. Sa main gauche descendit le long de mon corps, effleurant ma poitrine, ce qui m'envoya une décharge d'électricité. Sa main finit sa course sur une de mes fesses, me plaquant un peu plus contre lui. Sans m'en apercevoir, mon corps commença à onduler contre le sien, cherchant une friction bienfaisante, et Edward émit un grognement rauque. Sa main droite retrouva sa place sous mon tee-shirt. Il la glissa dans mon dos et dégrafa mon soutien-gorge sans aucune difficulté, avant de revenir sur le devant et de toucher du bout des doigts ma poitrine. Le sang battait dans mes tempes, mais aussi plus bas, au niveau de mon intimité. C'est comme si un deuxième coeur était apparu dans mon bas-ventre. L'idée était saugrenue mais c'était vraiment l'impression que j'avais.

Avant que je ne m'en aperçoive, Edward, m'avait retiré mon tee-shirt et fait glisser mon soutien-gorge le long de mes bras. Il laissa ses mains flatter mon corps avec douceur.

Subitement, il me poussa en arrière et je tombai sur son lit. Tremblante de peur mais aussi d'anticipation, je m'allongeai sur celui-ci. Edward vint aussitôt me surplomber. Il posa chastement ses lèvres sur les miennes, se recula et me sourit. Il embrassa ensuite ma clavicule et laissa un chemin de baisers jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je retins ma respiration quand je sentis sa langue sur l'extrémité de mon sein droit, tandis qu'il caressait le gauche de ses doigts. Il mordilla doucement le bout, et encore une fois je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. Il continua à cajoler ma poitrine quelques minutes, puis sa bouche reprit sa descente infernale. Il s'arrêta sur mon nombril et le titilla quelques instants.

Ses doigts triturèrent le bouton de mon short en jean un moment avant qu'il ne se décide à le déboutonner. Il releva le visage vers moi, plongeant son regard émeraude dans le mien comme pour me demander la permission d'aller plus loin. Beaucoup plus loin. Malgré la peur que j'éprouvais, j'avais confiance en Edward, et je savais que c'était lui que je voulais et personne d'autre. Le plaisir prit alors le dessus et je hochai la tête, lui donnant mon accord muet. Et il fit glisser mon short le long de mes jambes. Quand il eut fini, il resta de longues secondes immobile à m'observer. Ses yeux balayaient mon corps avec envie. Il passa ses mains sur mes cuisses en remontant vers mon dernier sous-vêtement. Tout en continuant à me fixer droit dans les yeux, il fit passer son doigt sur le tissu de ma culotte. Un sourire étira ses lèvres en constatant l'humidité de cette dernière. Un gémissement franchit mes lèvres quand il appuya doucement sur mon intimité. Il frotta ses doigts légèrement sur un rythme régulier, et sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, mes hanches commencèrent à onduler en même temps. Il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa à pleine bouche, tout en continuant à me caresser. Je haletais et gémissais sans pouvoir m'arrêter, envahie par des sensations qui m'étaient complètement inconnues. Quand ses doigts glissèrent sous l'élastique de ma culotte, imprimant des mouvements circulaires sur mon intimité, un long gémissement sorti de ma gorge. Mes hanches ondulèrent encore plus fortement pour aller à la rencontre de sa main et chercher plus de friction et de plaisir.

Edward s'était légèrement écarté et je sentais son regard sur moi alors que j'avais les yeux fermés. Je me mordillais les lèvres sous l'intensité du plaisir, et soudain une décharge m'atteignit quand je le sentis introduire ses doigts en moi, tout en continuant de son pouce à caresser mon intimité. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc et je tombai directement dans son regard émeraude obscurci. Il avait un air concentré, mais un sourire fendit son visage quand il me vit l'observer à mon tour. Il commença alors à faire aller et venir ses doigts en moi. Si j'avais cru qu'avant ça il n'y avait pas meilleure sensation, j'avais eu tort. Les sensations que j'éprouvais étaient maintenant décuplées et je ne pus empêcher mes hanches d'ondoyer contre sa main. Ma respiration était haletante et entrecoupée de mes gémissements et de mes soupirs. Je fermai de nouveau les yeux pour me concentrer sur ce plaisir qui gagnait mon corps tout en entier. Au moment où je pensais que mon corps ne pourrait plus contenir ce plaisir immense, il n'y eut soudain plus rien et j'ouvris les yeux sous le choc. Je vis Edward retirait à la va-vite son tee-shirt et se débarrassait de son jean et de son boxer. Le rouge me monta aux joues à la vue de son sexe dressé. Sans aucune pudeur, il se dirigea vers la table de chevet et en sortit un préservatif qu'il déroula dessus. Il revint vers moi en s'allongeant sur mon corps. Son sexe chaud et pressé contre ma cuisse me faisait trembler d'anticipation. Il me fit un sourire confiant avant de doucement glisser en moi.

Je sentis aussitôt une résistance qu'il poussa doucement d'abord, avant de donner une poussée plus forte. Une vive douleur se diffusa en moi et je me crispai automatiquement. Deux larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, qu'Edward essuya. Il me chuchota une litanie de mots réconfortants tout en déposant de petits baisers sur mon visage. Il resta encore quelques minutes sans bouger en moi. Quand mes muscles se détendirent, il commença de très lents va-et-vient. Un long gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge à ce moment-là.

L'observer dans son plaisir était la chose la plus magnifique qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir. Les yeux fermés, Edward se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Son souffle était haletant. Le plus incroyable était encore les purs gémissements de jouissance qui franchissait sa bouche. Le fait de l'entendre gémir était la chose la plus érotique qui soit et je sentis alors le plaisir revenir et me submerger petit à petit.

Mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses épaules et je pliai les genoux, posant mes pieds à plat sur le matelas. La position donna un meilleur angle à Edward et il s'enfonça plus loin en moi. Le plaisir grimpa alors rapidement et je ne pus empêcher mes hanches de venir se plaquer contre les siennes quand il revenait me pénétrer. Il ouvrit les yeux et un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il me regarda.

Il alternait entre deux rythmes, chacun me procurant des sensations différentes mais exquises. Lent, soutenu, de nouveau lent, puis de nouveau soutenu... J'étais en train d'en perdre la tête quand ses mouvements devinrent encore plus vifs. Une de ses mains se glissa entre nos deux corps. Ses doigts se posèrent sur mon intimité et y imprimèrent le même mouvement circulaire que plus tôt. Aussitôt, une boule de plaisir m'irradia par vague, inondant mon corps d'un plaisir indescriptible. Ce que je devinai être mon premier orgasme me fit émettre un très long et fort gémissement. Edward à son tour poussa un grognement rauque.

Après une ou deux poussées de plus, il s'affala sur moi, essoufflé. Nos respirations haletantes se faisaient écho. Edward se releva et se retira de moi. Ce fut alors une drôle de sensation que de ne plus le sentir en moi. Il revint vite près de moi et me tira contre lui. Se soulevant sur un coude, il m'observa un instant. Sa main se posa sur ma gorge.

- Tu es toute rouge ici, chuchota-t-il.

Il fit glisser sa main vers mes cuisses.

- Et tes jambes tremblent.

- Oh !

Je ne m'étais aperçue de rien, mais maintenant qu'il en faisait la remarque, je vis les muscles intérieurs de mes cuisses tressauter sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

- Pardon, murmurai-je confuse.

Il émit un petit rire.

- Je trouve ça mignon, moi.

Il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa doucement.

- Tu as aimé ? Demanda-t-il.

Je n'eus pas besoin de répondre, mes joues le firent pour moi. Il sourit de plus belle.

- Et... et toi ? marmonnai-je peu sûre.

- Tu as été parfaite, ma Bella, souffla-t-il tendrement.

Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et rabattit le drap sur nos corps dénudés. Il ouvrit son bras et je glissai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Une de ses mains vint caresser mes hanches, provoquant une série de frissons agréablement apaisants. Et c'est ainsi que le sommeil nous prit.

oOo

Pendant le reste de l'été, Edward m'attira régulièrement dans sa chambre, me faisant découvrir les plaisirs de la chair dans toutes ses formes ou presque. Mon côté timoré avait vite disparu, cédant la place à une Bella que je ne connaissais pas : sensuelle et aguicheuse. Edward m'avait fait dévoiler une autre facette de ma personnalité que je ne soupçonnais même pas. Et à l'évidence, il en était aussi ravi que moi.

Quand le moment de se quitter arriva, je sentis mon cœur se déchirer. Il me garda longtemps dans ses bras, chuchotant des mots doux à mon oreille, caressant mes cheveux, tentant de m'apaiser. Je lui fis mille promesses qu'il accepta d'un hochement de tête. Et c'est le cœur lourd que je quittai Santa Barbara cet été-la…

* * *

* Aux Etats-Unis, pour parler de rapports amoureux, les gens ont recours au base-ball. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts ça donne à peu près ça :

- première base : échange de baisers

- deuxième base : attouchements avec les vêtements ou pelotage des seins si on veut

- troisième base : préliminaires sans vêtement avec orgasme à la clé

- quatrième base ou home run : pénétration et donc faire l'amour

**Alors vous avez trouvé ça comment ? C'était ce que vous attendiez ?**

**Je tiens à préciser que c'est le tout premier lemon que j'écris, ce n'est pas facile ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez car c'est très important pour moi !**

**Merci de m'avoir lu !**

**Et n'oubliez qu'une review fait toujours plaisir. Un petit clique sur le bouton vert et un petit mot, ça ne prend que quelques secondes ! **

**Bises**

**Shiriliz**


	4. Désenchantée

**Oui je sais ! Je suis une très vilaine auteur ! Ça fait trois mois que je n'ai pas publié et autant vous dire que je n'ai pas pu participer au concours aussi lol. Mais voilà, j'ai lu toutes vos **_**reviews**_**, et je me suis dit que même si le concours était fini ce n'était pas une raison d'abandonner, surtout que je sais exactement ce que je vais écrire dans les deux derniers chapitres. Et puis après tout votre soutien ce serait moche d'en rester là. **

**Je tiens quand même à m'expliquer pour ne pas avoir tenu les délais. Cet été, j'ai perdu quelqu'un de ma famille et vous comprendrez que je n'avais pas trop la tête à écrire sur des histoires d'amour de vacances. **

**J'étais aussi en stage, ce qui restreignais grandement mon temps libre : pas de vacances pour les bosseurs sniff. **

**Et puis la rentrée est arrivée, j'ai repris les cours à raison de trois jours par semaine. Et j'en ai aussi profité pour m'inscrire à l'auto-école, que j'avais déserté, il y a 4/5 ans… lol **

**Bon la rentrée est passée et petit à petit j'ai réussi à m'intégrer à ce nouveau rythme et j'ai écrit petit à petit.**

**Je ne vous promets pas que les deux derniers chapitres viendront rapidement, mais j'espère ne pas vous faire attendre plus de trois mois ! Je vais essayer de m'activer un peu plus ^^**

**Certaines (puisqu'il n'y a que des filles lol) auront peut-être reçu deux réponses à leur **_**review**_**… parce qu'en fait je ne me rappelle plus si j'avais décidé de répondre au fur et à mesure ou si je le faisais au moment de la publication du chapitre lol (oui en plus de ça j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge).**

**Je tiens donc à toutes vous remercier que ce soit les anonymes ou les signées ! Vos **_**reviews**_** m'ont fait très chaud au cœur !**

**Je remercie aussi ma **_**bêta**_** Elodie pour ses précieux conseils !**

**Un dernier mot pour vous dire que je pense que beaucoup vont êtres très surprises par la tournure des évènements, eheh (un peu sadique sur les bords la fille).**

**Bref, sans plus attendre, voici le quatrième chapitre.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : **_**Désenchantée**_

Dire que j'étais angoissée et stressée était un euphémisme. Cela faisait une semaine que je me rongeais les ongles d'anticipation. Mais une fois devant la plage, j'hésitai. J'avais peur de découvrir que les milliers de scénarii auxquels j'avais pensé soient vrais.

Edward avait pris ses distances avec moi au fil des mois, au point qu'il ne m'appelait plus ni m'envoyait de mails. J'avais essayé d'en savoir plus par Alice, mais elle m'avait répété que c'était une affaire entre son frère et moi et qu'elle ne voulait pas s'en mêler. Ça ne l'avait pourtant pas gênée d'interférer dans notre couple au début de notre relation.

Je pris finalement mon courage à deux mains et franchis les derniers mètres du sentier qui me séparaient de la plage. De loin, le groupe avait l'air normal. Mais quand je m'approchai, je remarquai quelques nouveautés. Une, en particulier. Une fille qui m'était totalement inconnue étalait de la crème solaire sur le dos d'Edward. Et ce n'était pas un service innocent. Elle avait de longs gestes langoureux, et d'où j'étais je pouvais même voir Edward la mater sans équivoque, la tête tournée vers son décolleté généreux.

La colère et la tristesse se disputaient mon humeur. Et je restai tétanisée sur place. Ce fut Rosalie qui me vit en premier. Elle se leva prestement et vint me rejoindre. Avant que je ne prononce le moindre mot, elle me serra dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est qu'un connard ! Tu veux que je lui pète les couilles à ce morveux ? me demanda-t-elle.

Elle me fit changer de place pour que je ne me retrouve pas face à notre groupe d'amis.

- Il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Je te conseille de l'ignorer.

Je déglutis et finis par lui faire un pauvre sourire. Elle essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de mes yeux et que je n'avais même pas senties. Elle m'entraîna ensuite vers nos amis tout en me tenant par la main.

Il y eut un drôle de petit silence lorsque j'arrivai près d'eux. Silence qui me mit aussitôt mal à l'aise. J'embrassai mes amis l'air de rien, finissant par l'illustre inconnue et Edward.

- Salut je m'appelle Tanya, se présenta-elle d'elle-même. Je suis la copine d'Edward.

A ces mots, je sentis mon cœur se serrer de douleur et je ne pus que hocher la tête sans un mot. Je me tournai vers Edward qui affichait un air penaud. J'allais lui faire la bise quand soudain, je fus prise d'une rage folle. Et ce fut ma main qu'il reçut sur sa joue à la place des mes lèvres. Je me figeai, interdite. Je ne m'étais jamais comportée aussi violemment de ma vie. Je m'attendais à ce qu'un scandale éclate, mais non, rien. Le premier moment de surprise passé, nos amis se détournèrent comme si rien d'anormal n'était arrivé.

Alice, qui s'était faite discrète jusque-là, m'entraîna loin du couple. Elle faisait bien car je crois que j'aurais pu arracher les yeux d'Edward.

oOo

Quand je regagnai la maison le soir, je passai un long moment sous la douche à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Pourquoi m'avait-il fait ça ? Sans aucune explication ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir rompu au lieu d'opérer un silence radio ? Une haine farouche grimpa en moi. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça !

Et puis, Tanya ? Je n'avais jamais entendu de prénom plus ridicule. J'aurais pu donner ce nom à mon chien… Je ricanai seule sous la douche. Mais avant que je ne m'en aperçoive, les larmes furent de nouveau là, se mêlant à l'eau qui ruisselait sur mon corps.

Mon humeur oscillait entre la haine, que je sentais crépiter dans mes veines, et le chagrin qui provoquait un gouffre de douleur dans mon cœur et mes entrailles.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en tirer sans aucune explication et sans souffrir de son côté.

oOo

Les jours suivants, je réfléchis à un plan machiavélique pour rendre Edward malheureux. Mais force était de constater que c'était beaucoup plus difficile que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Ce fut Jacob qui m'apporta la solution quand il me proposa de sortir avec lui. Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie, mais j'avais remarqué qu'à chaque fois que nous étions ensemble, Edward ne cessait de nous scruter. Il n'était donc pas si insensible que ça.

C'est ainsi que je débutai une relation avec Jacob. Je me sentais un peu fautive de l'utiliser comme ça, mais il savait très bien que je n'étais pas remise de ma « rupture » avec Edward, même s'il n'en connaissait pas les détails.

Je pris soin que notre premier baiser se fasse lors d'une soirée de feu de camp sur la plage, plantant ainsi le même décor que pour Edward. Comme une sorte de revanche pour lui montrer que notre début de relation n'avait rien eu d'exceptionnel. Je me savais bête de réagir comme ça, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Les baisers de Jacob étaient vraiment différents de ceux d'Edward. Ses lèvres étaient beaucoup plus chaudes et j'avais l'impression de plonger dans de la lave en fusion. Ce qui n'était pas désagréable au fond, même si la première fois, cela m'avait surprise. Il était également beaucoup plus hésitant dans sa manière de se comporter avec moi. Il faut dire aussi que j'avais pris en main notre relation. C'était moi qui la dirigeais avec fermeté.

Dès le lendemain de cette soirée, je retrouvai Jacob à la plage. Je l'invitai alors à me passer de la crème sur le corps. Comme je l'avais prévu, Edward n'en perdit pas une miette. Au moment où son regard croisa le mien, je lui adressai un sourire cynique. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux, mais je vis avant une lueur de chagrin passer dans ses yeux verts.

Je savais que ce que je faisais n'était pas bien, mais je ne voulais pas le laisser filer sans qu'il n'éprouve la même souffrance que la mienne

Je continuai le même petit manège les semaines suivantes, devenant de plus en plus entreprenante avec Jacob, surtout lorsque nous étions en public. Et quand je parle de public, je parle bien évidemment d'Edward. Ce dernier ne m'avait toujours pas adressé la parole depuis la gifle que je lui avais administrée. Tanya, quant à elle, essayait de sympathiser avec moi, mais je l'ignorais ostensiblement. Rosalie, Alice et Angela me soutenaient dans cette manœuvre.

oOo

* suggestion musicale : _Not as we_ - Alanis Morissette *

C'est lors d'une soirée en boite de nuit qu'Edward, l'imperturbable et calme Edward, explosa de colère. J'aimerais dire « enfin », mais seul le chagrin qu'avait suscité notre violente dispute se faisait une place dans mon cœur alors que j'étais allongée dans mon lit. Les larmes coulaient sans bruit au souvenir des mots affreux que nous avions échangés.

Tout avait commencé comme la plupart de nos soirées, sauf que cette fois, elle s'était terminée en boîte de nuit. Nous avions profité pendant quelques heures de notre feu de camp sur la plage, en avalant quelques verres d'alcool. J'avais sans doute bu plus que de raison, surtout parce qu'Edward n'arrêtait pas de chuchoter dans l'oreille de Tanya qui s'esclaffait à tout bout de champ. Cette poseuse me sortait par les yeux. Appuyé contre le torse de Jacob, je fusillais le couple du regard.

Je ne sais plus qui proposa de finir la soirée en boîte. En tout cas, une heure plus tard, nous nous retrouvions tous à l'entrée du Twilight, après un passage éclair par nos armoires. J'avais mis un temps fou à me décider à aller danser avec Jacob. Les filles se débrouillaient tellement bien que j'avais peur de faire tache à côté d'elles. Mais deux vodka jus d'orange plus tard, Jacob avait réussi à me traîner sur la piste de danse. C'est grisée par l'alcool que je commençai alors à me déhancher de façon aguicheuse contre Jacob. Sans doute trop aguicheuse, car en faisant ça je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vriller mon regard à celui d'Edward. C'est cela qui déclencha sans aucun doute sa fureur.

C'est au quatrième morceau qu'il se leva soudainement. Tanya s'accrocha à sa main pour le suivre, mais d'une brusque bourrade, il la fit retomber sur le fauteuil où ils étaient assis. Il s'avança à grands pas vers moi et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du couple que nous formions avec Jacob.

- Je peux te l'emprunter cinq minutes, j'ai besoin de lui parler, cria Edward pour couvrir la musique tapageuse.

En disant ces mots, il ne jeta pas un regard sur Jacob. Non, il me fixait avec animosité, ses yeux étaient noirs. Et avant que Jacob ne réponde, il se saisit de mon bras et m'entraîna à sa suite. Je tournai la tête pour signifier à Jacob que tout était O.K. Nous débouchâmes dans l'espace prévu pour les fumeurs. Il n'y avait personne.

Edward me poussa violement conte le mur et relâcha enfin mon bras endolori.

- Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ? cracha-t-il.

Je le dévisageai, ébahie par son audace.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le demander ! m'exclamai-je au bout de quelques secondes.

- Bella (il se pinça l'arrête du nez) on n'est plus ensemble, je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.

- Oh ! parlons-en justement ! J'aurais bien aimé être au courant le jour où tu as décidé de notre rupture ! lui hurlai-je à la figure.

- Mais merde Bella ! Tu as toujours su que je n'avais pas de relations sérieuses ! Tu as vraiment cru que nous deux ça allait tenir plus d'un été sans qu'on se voit pendant dix mois ? Les contes de fées, ça n'existe pas ! asséna-t-il durement.

Je posai une main sur mon cœur, abasourdie par ces propos. Je ne reconnaissais pas le Edward que j'avais toujours connu. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, et c'est ma vue brouillée qui m'apprit que je pleurais.

- Tu m'avais pourtant promis… bredouillai-je sans finir.

- Les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui les croient.

J'avais perdu ma belle assurance.

- Mais, pourtant avec Tanya… ça fait quelques mois que vous êtes ensemble… Tu… tu viens de me dire que tu ne voulais pas de relations sérieuses… balbutiai-je piteusement.

- Ce n'est pas pareil avec elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de différent ? Elle est meilleure au lit ?

De nouveau la rage faisait se précipiter les mots dans ma bouche.

- Et d'ailleurs, je me fous de savoir ses aptitudes ! J'aurais juste aimé que tu me respectes un peu plus que ça ! Que tu m'annonces que tu voulais rompre ! Tu n'es qu'un foutu salaud ! Je te…

Mais avant que je ne finisse ma phrase, Edward m'avait plaquée contre le mur, et sa bouche cherchait la mienne. Il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres, me quémandant leur accès, et par habitude je me laissai faire. Sa langue vint caresser la mienne avec passion. C'est quand je sentis une de ses mains empaumer ma poitrine fermement que l'électrochoc se fit. Je le repoussai violemment et m'essuyai la bouche, dégoûtée par son comportement

- Ne me touche pas ! ne pus-je m'empêcher de hurler. Tu as perdu ce droit quand tu as commencé à me tromper avec cette garce !

Le regard d'Edward s'assombrit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Je ne te permets pas de parler de Tanya de cette façon, dit-il d'une voix basse qui me fit frissonner. Surtout quand on voit la façon dont tu te comportes avec Jacob…

- Quoi, Jacob ? Ca te pose un problème que je sorte avec lui ?

- Franchement Bella, comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire. Par contre, si tu pouvais éviter de te comporter comme une catin en sa présence parce que ça fait vraiment mauvais genre…

Je ne sentis pas ma main partir. C'est la douleur en irradiant qui me fit comprendre que je venais de donner la plus magistrale des gifles au garçon dont j'étais amoureuse. Celui-la même qui venait de me traiter comme une moins que rien. Edward porta une main à sa joue. Vu la chaleur qui brûlait ma paume, je n'y étais pas allée de main morte. Je distinguais déjà la trace de mes doigts qui apparaissait sur sa joue.

Nous nous fixâmes, le souffle court.

- N'ose même plus m'adresser la parole Cullen ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi !

Il ne répondit rien, et je le poussai pour rejoindre la porte qui menait à l'intérieur de la boîte de nuit.

- Bella, non attends… murmura Edward au moment où je passai la porte.

Mais je ne me retournai pas. Je fis un passage éclair aux toilettes pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Mes lèvres étaient rougies et mon mascara avait coulé sur mes joues, emporté par mes larmes. Je me rinçai le visage sous l'eau, faisant disparaître les dernières traces de mon altercation avec Edward.

Lorsque je rejoignis Jacob, je le suppliai de me raccompagner chez moi. Il ne me posa aucune question et je l'en remerciai silencieusement. Je n'aurais pas eu la force de tenir une conversation. Je me couchai sans attendre espérant m'endormir rapidement pour oublier cette horrible journée. Mais le sommeil me fuyait et des larmes roulaient sur mes joues alors que j'étouffais mes sanglots dans mon oreiller. Quand j'entendis Rosalie et Jasper rentrer, je feignis de dormir profondément. Je m'obligeais à respirer de façon régulière. Ils chuchotèrent quelques minutes, puis très vite je perçus le souffle léger des jumeaux endormis.

Je ne pus empêcher un sourd gémissement de s'échapper de ma gorge. C'était tellement douloureux. Un trou béant trônait à la place de mon cœur. Et j'avais l'impression en même temps qu'on me le déchiquetait petit bout par petit bout. Je me mordis les joues pour arrêter le flot de larmes, mais rien n'y fit. Elles roulaient sans interruption le long de mon visage, imprégnant la taie de mon oreiller.

Je me levai sans bruit, sortis de la chambre. La baie vitrée coulissa silencieusement et j'allai m'installer sur une des chaises de jardin. Les coudes en appui sur mes genoux et la tête dans les mains, j'essayai d'endiguer la vague de larmes qui menaçait d'arriver. Je respirai à grands coups essayant de me calmer. Je rejetai la tête en arrière et contemplai l'océan au loin, éclairée par une lune si intense que l'on y voyait comme en plein jour. Dans la quiétude de la nuit, une légère brise m'apporta le son des vagues mais aussi l'odeur iodée qui venait de l'océan.

Quelqu'un s'assit sur la chaise près de moi. Je tournai la tête et découvris Jasper qui m'observait d'un air inquiet.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Je détournai mon visage et remontai mes genoux contre ma poitrine, les entourant de mes bras. Jasper médita mon silence quelques minutes avant de se lancer à nouveau.

- Ce qui est arrivé avec Edward, ça ne doit pas t'empêcher d'être toi-même et de vivre, tu sais Isabella.

Je tressaillis à l'entente de mon prénom entier. Les gens ne l'utilisaient que pour les conversations sérieuses ou quand ils étaient vraiment inquiets.

- Tu dois aller de l'avant. Et si pour ça tu dois t'éloigner de lui, il n'y a pas de problème**s**, continua Jasper. Tu vas entrer à l'université à la rentrée, tu rencontreras de nouvelles personnes. Tu changeras et tu oublieras.

Les larmes revinrent brouiller mon champ de vision. Je reniflai pitoyablement ce qui alerta Jasper. Il rapprocha sa chaise et me tira vers lui. Je tombai le nez contre son torse, ses bras m'enserrant dans un étau bienfaisant et rassurant. Il frotta sa joue contre mes cheveux, puis il me murmura des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille. Mes bras vinrent encercler sa nuque et je m'abandonnai entièrement contre lui.

- Merci, murmurai-je une fois mon chagrin calmé.

Sans un mot, nous retournâmes vers la chambre. Il me borda soigneusement et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Il me sourit en reculant et je le lui rendis. J'entendis les ressorts de son lit grincer à quelques mètres, et avant que je ne m'en aperçoive, je m'endormis.

oOo

Je n'avais pas réfléchi bien longtemps aux paroles de Jasper. Et surtout j'avais reçu un courrier qui avaient fait passer mes déboires amoureux au second plan. L'université d'Harvard, où j'avais décroché une bourse au cours de l'année, m'avait aussi attribué une des chambres universitaires de son immense campus. Du coup, deux jours après mon altercation avec Edward, j'étais en train d'empaqueter mes affaires. Mes parents avaient décidé de rentrer plus tôt à Phoenix afin de préparer mon départ pour la prestigieuse université.

Je n'avais pas osé remettre un pied à la plage de peur de tomber nez à nez sur Edward ou sur sa greluche. Alors que je terminais de zipper ma valise, une furie brune déboula dans la chambre.

- Tu comptais partir sans nous prévenir peut-être ? vociféra Alice en pointant un doigt accusateur sur moi.

Je repoussai sa main afin de me saisir de la lettre estampillée Harvard et la secouai devant le nez d'Alice.

- C'est quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Harvard m'a attribué une chambre d'étudiante et tout près du centre du campus.

Alice battit des mains en sautillant sur place.

- C'est génialissime ! Yale n'est pas très loin, je suis sure qu'on pourra se voir régulièrement !

Alice avait été reçue aux Beaux Arts de l'université de Yale. Ce n'était pas la plus réputée, mais comme Edward et Emmet y étaient déjà en médecine, leurs parents avaient aimé l'idée que tout deux puissent surveiller leur jeune sœur. Et puis Yale faisait quand même partie de l'_Ivy League_, autant dire qu'Alice n'avait pas craché dessus !

- Quand même, tu comptais passer me voir ? m'interrogea-t-elle en redevenant sérieuse.

Son air inquiet et grave ne m'incita pas à plaisanter.

- Bien sur que oui, la rassurai-je.

Elle s'assit sur mon lit et m'invita à prendre place à côté d'elle en tapotant le matelas. Je vins m'y avachir et observer un moment les vieux posters qui ornaient la chambre. Je sentais plus que je ne voyais qu'Alice me regarder à la dérobée, hésitant à ouvrir la bouche. Ce qui était presque flippant venant de la pipelette légendaire qu'elle était. Je tournai le visage vers elle et croisai ses yeux bleus.

- Qu'y a-t-il Alice ?

- Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé avec Edward, chuchota-t-elle. J'aurais dû prendre ta défense, même si c'est mon frère. Ce qu'il t'a fait est inqualifiable. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il trouve à Tanya, elle est tellement insipide par rapport à toi. Tu sais, il l'a rencontrée à Yale, ils sont dans la même classe, j'imagine que l'éloignement a été un facteur important, mais il aurait dû être honnête avec toi, je suis tellement, tellement désolée Bella, je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir prévenue, et si tu savais combien j'aimerais revenir en arrière pour…

- Alice ! Stop ! la coupai-je avant qu'elle ne s'étouffe sous son débit de paroles. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Ce n'est pas toi qui es sorti avec Tanya sans me larguer avant ! Tu n'y es vraiment pour rien.

Elle serra mes mains dans les siennes et me fit un sourire d'excuse. Nous restâmes un moment dans la même position sans rien dire.

- Elle a les seins qui tombent, débita soudainement Alice.

- Pardon ?

- Tanya, elle a les seins qui tombent, répéta-t-elle.

Cette information incongrue eut le don de me faire rire aux éclats. Celui d'Alice explosa à son tour dans la petite pièce. Notre rire libérateur se transforma en fou rire intarissable. J'essuyai les larmes de joies qui coulaient le long de mes joues quand ma mère entra dans la chambre.

- Bella, nous allons partir, me prévint-elle.

Je hochai la tête et me levai pour me saisir de ma valise. Je la traînai jusqu'à la voiture et laissai à mon père le soin de la ranger dans le coffre. Alice se tenait timidement à côté de moi.

- Jasper et Rosalie ne sont pas là ? demanda-t-elle un peu surprise.

- Je leur ai déjà dit au revoir ce matin, l'informai-je. De toute façon je retrouverai Jasper à Harvard, et puisque tu seras à la même université que Rosalie, on devrait se voir assez souvent.

Elle hoche la tête silencieuse.

- Tu vas me manquer Bella, finir ces vacances sans toi va me faire tout drôle.

- Je demanderai à Jasper de s'occuper particulièrement de toi alors.

A mes mots Alice rougit légèrement. Puis elle me serra fort dans ses bras et me plaqua deux baisers sur chaque joue.

- Tiens-moi au courant et on se voit dès que j'arrive à Yale, me promit-elle.

- A bientôt Alice !

Je grimpai dans la voiture, et lui fis signe aussi longtemps que je le pus avant que sa petite silhouette ne disparaisse de mon champ de vision.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre. Ne m'étripez pas lol !**

**J'ai hâte de connaître vos réactions, alors n'hésitez pas à me les partager **_**via**_** les **_**reviews**_** !**

**Votre très dévouée,**

**Shiri ^_-**


	5. Amende honorable

**Oui je sais… j'avais dit avant la fin de l'année 2010. Damned, j'ai deux mois de retard. J'ai honte ! Mais pour ma défense, sachez que j'ai attrapé tout ce qui trainé en fin d'année. Du coup j'ai passé le passage de 2010 à 2011 au fond de mon lit avec une angine/bronchite/otite, et deux semaines plus tars j'ai enchainé avec une grippe intestinale. Bref, ce début d'année n'a pas été de tout repos. J'ai eu aussi mille projets (non ok pas tant lol) à mener pour l'école, bref j'ai été beaucoup plus occupée que je ne le pensais. **

**Actuellement, j'ai commencé mon stage de fin de formation dans une maison d'édition, ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'aurai plus de temps parce pas de devoirs. J'ai encore deux gros projets à terminer et après je passerai à mon mémoire de stage (oui on ne nous laisse jamais tranquille). Cependant, je peux vous promettre (et c'est une ****vraie**** promesse) que le dernier chapitre sera en ligne avant le mois de juin ! Histoire de dire que j'ai mis moins d'un an à pondre six pauvres malheureux chapitres lol.**

**Je tiens enfin à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, je crois bien n'avoir oublié personne et j'y répondu le plus vite possible. Je remercie aussi les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des mps pour me demander si j'allais bien. C'était très attentionné, et ça m'a beaucoup touché.**

**Je remercie aussi ma béta, car sans elle ce ne serait pas aussi bien corrigé. Et elle a toujours plein d'idées.**

**Allez je vous laisse à la lecture :)**

**Juste avant que vous ne commenciez, je vous suggère de lire ce chapitre en écoutant le dernier album de Katy Perry, **_**Teenage Dream**_**. Je l'ai écouté en boucle en l'écrivant. **

**Disclamer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de S. Meyer. Je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages sans but lucratif.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **_**Amende honorable**_

Normalement, elle arrivait toujours vers cette date-là, c'est pour cela que, depuis quelques jours, je scrutais attentivement le chemin qui menait à la plage. Je soufflai, dépité, et me retournai sur le dos, barrant mon visage d'un bras.

- Elle ne viendra pas, s'éleva la voix hautaine de ma sœur.

Je retirai mon bras et clignai des yeux en la découvrant penchée au-dessus de moi, me cachant de la lumière du soleil. Les mains sur les hanches, elle me toisait méchamment. Cet air féroce et cette voix hautaine, c'est ce qu'elle me réservait lorsque nous parlions de Bella, depuis que cette dernière et moi nous étions disputés.

- Elle ne viendra pas et c'est à cause de toi, Don Juan de pacotille ! reprit-elle.

Agacé par les plaintes de ma sœur, je me levai et jetai ma serviette sur mon épaule, amorçant le geste de rentrer. Cela faisait un an qu'Alice m'assenait sans cesse ses jérémiades. Elle m'en voulait d'avoir divisé notre groupe d'amis entre Bella et moi.

J'étais en train de pousser le petit portillon qui séparait notre jardin de la plage quand j'entendis Alice arrivait derrière moi. Je soupirai de lassitude, prêt une fois de plus à supporter ses lamentations à mon égard.

- Edward, ça ne peut plus durer ! S'écria-t-elle dans mon dos.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi d'arrêter de te plaindre alors, répondis-je en lui faisant face.

Elle grogna de mécontentement.

- Je ne parle pas de ça, sombre idiot !

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez, et je compris qu'elle était à bout.

- On ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! Edward, j'en peux plus ! J'en peux plus de me séparer en deux pour vous ! Je suis fatiguée et… Sa voix mourut dans un sanglot.

Alice s'agenouilla au sol et fourra son visage entre ses mains en reniflant. Je me mis à genoux et la secouai par les épaules.

- Allons, Alice… bredouillai-je ne sachant quoi trop dire.

- Non Edward, non. Il faut que cela cesse. Je ne me partagerai pas en deux plus longtemps. Je n'en peux plus d'entendre vos jérémiades l'un sur l'autre. J'en ai marre de faire semblant de te détester quand je suis avec Bella, et de t'entendre la traiter de la pire des façons. C'est ma meilleure amie, et tu es mon frère… et… et je vous aime tous les deux…

J'écartai ses mains de son visage et essuyai les larmes sur ses joues.

- Alice, je ne savais pas que ça te faisait du mal comme ça. Tu aurais dû m'en parler…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? Tu serais allé lui parler, lui présenter tes excuses pour la manière impardonnable avec laquelle tu l'as laissé tomber ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Eh bien… oui.

Elle releva la tête vers moi et me scruta pendant plusieurs secondes en silence, jaugeant si ma réponse était vraiment sérieuse.

- Tu serais prêt à aller t'excuser maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh, eh bien oui, pourquoi pas. Mais je ne sais pas où elle est.

Alice essuya ses yeux et me fit un splendide sourire.

- Alors ça, ce n'est vraiment pas un problème ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air réjoui.

oOo

C'est comme ça que je me retrouvai la semaine suivante sur le campus universitaire d'Harvard. Alice m'avait donné l'adresse de Bella et avait pris pour moi un billet d'avion pour Cambridge avec ma carte bancaire…

Plan en main, je trouvai très vite les bâtiments qui réunissaient les dortoirs sur le campus. Je me dirigeai vers celui qui portait l'initial C. Je vérifiai que le nom Swan se trouvait bien dans la liste des noms de l'interphone, puis j'enfonçai le bouton d'appel situé en face de son nom. J'attendis quelques secondes avant que la voix de Bella ne grésille à travers l'interphone.

- Oui ? fit-elle d'un ton mélodieux.

Je décidai de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins et m'annonçai directement.

- Bella, c'est Edward.

Silence de mort… Enfin, si l'on omettait les grésillements de l'appareil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'énerva-t-elle finalement.

- Je voudrais qu'on discute, toi et moi.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, cracha-t-elle.

Je patientai quelques secondes, mais rien ne se passa. J'appuyai alors de nouveau sur le bouton d'appel. L'interphone crépita aussitôt.

- Va-t'en ! me cria la voix désincarnée de Bella.

- Non s'il te plaît, ouvre-moi, on doit parler !

- Hors de question, espèce de salaud !

Le grésillement se tut une fois de plus.

Je m'adossai à la porte. Je savais que Bella ne m'accueillerait pas à bras ouverts et la bouche en coeur, mais je ne m'attendais pas non plus à me faire insulter via un interphone. Mais je n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin, dépensé toute cette énergie pour me faire claquer la porte au nez, ou plutôt me faire raccrocher au nez.

J'attendis cinq minutes et enfonçai le bouton de l'interphone.

- Oui ? demanda la voix de Bella légèrement agacée.

- C'est moi.

- Qui ça, moi ? répondit-elle, et je sentis le cynisme percer.

Je soupirai, agacé.

- C'est Edward, ouvre s'il te plaît.

- Encore toi ! Laisse-moi tranquille, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble et...

- Bella tu me manques vraiment, la coupai-je.

J'entendis sa respiration se hachait à travers le bourdonnement de l'appareil.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, répéta-t-elle.

Une fois de plus, l'interphone se coupa. Merde.

J'allais finalement rebrousser chemin quand une étudiante déverrouilla la porte pour entrer. Je me glissai aussitôt derrière elle. Elle se retourna et je lui lançai un sourire avenant et charmeur. Ses joues rougirent et je tentai alors ma chance.

- Par le plus grand des hasards, vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve la chambre d'Isabella Swan ?

Elle mit quelques secondes à me répondre, surprise que je lui adresse la parole.

- En fait, c'est ma voisine de palier, finit-elle par dire.

Elle m'invita donc à la suivre.

Si je n'avais pas été dans cette situation, j'aurai ri de la tête de Bella lorsqu'elle m'ouvrit. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, ou peut-être que si : elle était désormais une vraie jeune femme. Elle avait perdu la rondeur de ses joues, ce qui affinait un peu plus son visage et le rendait plus attirant que jamais. Ses grands yeux de biche aux longs cils, couleur chocolat, n'avaient pas changé mais paraissaient plus adultes, plus sûrs d'eux. L'instant de surprise passé, une ride se forma entre ses deux yeux, et sur sa bouche se dessina une moue déplaisante. Elle allait refermer la porte mais elle buta sur mon pied que j'avais glissé deux secondes auparavant dans l'entrebaillement.

- Edward, si tu ne t'en vas pas j'appelle le service de sécurité de la résidence, gronda-t-elle.

- Bella, je veux juste de parler. Ecoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire, plaidai-je.

- Rien ne t'empêche de le faire ici.

Je jetai un œil de côté pour découvrir que quelques portes s'étaient ouvertes, et que des têtes d'étudiants étaient penchées dans ma direction.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que discuter au milieu d'un couloir encombré de colocataires curieux soit vraiment judicieux. Laisse-moi entrer.

Elle parut réfléchir quelques secondes et consentit finalement à m'ouvrir la porte entièrement. La perspective de faire étalage de sa vie privée en public ne l'avait certainement pas attirée plus que ça. Elle avait toujours eu un problème avec l'attention que les gens pouvaient lui porter.

Sa chambre d'étudiante était joliment décorée. Je soupçonnais ma sœur d'y être pour quelque chose. Elle avait une grande fenêtre en saillie où courait dessous une banquette de coussins. Un bureau recouvert de dossiers et de feuilles volantes était sur la gauche et un petit lit une place défait sur la droite. A gauche en entrant il y avait une porte qui devait mener à la salle de bain, et à droite un placard.

Une fois cette brève inspection faite, j'osai porter mon regard sur Bella. Cette dernière était venue s'asseoir sur son lit, les jambes croisées. Elle ne portait qu'un large tee-shirt, et sans doute juste un shorty en-dessous, puisqu'elle s'évertuait à le tirer sur ses hanches. Alors que mon regard montait le long de son tee-shirt et que je l'inspectai un peu mieux, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il me disait quelque chose.

Voyant mon regard insistant, Bella haussa les épaules.

- Désolée je n'avais plus de fringues propres. Et oui, c'est un tee-shirt à toi, mais si tu veux je peux te le rendre, dit-elle tout en se relevant et en soulevant les bords dudit tee-shirt.

Je reculai d'un pas, déstabilisé, et je me cachai les yeux d'une main.

- C'est bon Bella, euh tu peux le garder… bredouillai-je pitoyablement.

J'osai entrouvrir mes yeux et vis qu'elle m'observait avec malice.

- Le grand Edward Cullen est gêné de me voir nue ? Tu l'étais beaucoup moins quand tu t'es mis en tête de me dépuceler ! ironisa-t-elle.

Elle commençait fort… Comment pouvais-je lui demander des excuses si à chacune de mes phrases elle se braquait et m'envoyait sur les roses.

- Justement c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler.

- Oui, et ?

Elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, attendant que je parle. Mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Ou plutôt je ne savais pas par où commencer. Comment lui expliquer que je n'avais été qu'un idiot ? Que tout ce qu'elle m'avait offert – sa pudeur, son sourire, son cœur et sa virginité, toutes ses premières fois – m'avait fait peur. Elle avait confiance en moi, et je pense qu'à l'époque elle me voyait comme le petit ami qui serait le seul et l'unique. Mais moi je me trouvais trop jeune pour avoir une relation si sérieuse. Je n'avais pas voulu lui faire de mal. J'avais juste eu peur d'être emprisonné, étouffé par tout l'amour qu'elle me portait. Rencontrer Tanya, une fille très entreprenante et à qui la concurrence d'une petite amie ne faisait pas peur, au contraire, avait été libérateur. Je m'en voulais et en même temps j'en voulais à Bella de me m'avoir mis sur un piédestal. Je n'étais pas parfait, loin de là, j'étais même un crétin de première. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas compris que le silence que j'entretenais avec elle avait été pour moi une rupture en bonne et due forme. Oui, je sais, j'étais bête et crétin. Un vrai garçon en somme. Je n'avais jamais voulu être un de ces p'tit cons qui trompent leur copine mais la tentation avait été plus forte. Braver l'interdit avait été si jouissif que j'avais oublié qui était Bella. J'avais oublié la jeune fille innocente qui avait confiance en moi. Je l'avais oubliée pour me perdre dans les bras de la sulfureuse et désirable Tanya. Une fille qui était déjà une femme, qui avait plus d'expérience que Bella et qui m'avait initié à quelques-unes de mes premières fois.

Et puis l'été suivant, Bella était réapparue, malheureuse comme les pierres, et j'avais compris mon erreur. J'avais voulu parler avec elle, rectifier le tir mais le mal était fait. Tout ce que nous avions réussi à faire avait été de nous jeter des horreurs au visage. J'avais été si jaloux de la voir avec Jacob que j'avais voulu l'avoir pour moi tout seul sur-le-champ. Sauf que ça avait mal tourné. Très mal tourné. Tout ce que j'avais gagné c'était la gifle la plus cuisante de toute ma vie et un trou béant à la place du cœur. J'avais tout fait pour oublier la douleur et je m'étais plongé dans la vie étudiante à fond, changeant de fille comme de chemise. Sauf qu'Alice, elle, était toujours amie avec Bella et qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en parler même si j'avais vu qu'elle faisait tous les efforts du monde pour se retenir. Si j'avais su avant qu'Alice souffrait autant, j'aurais sans doute été plus tôt voir Bella. En attendant ce jour, j'avais quand même préparé dans ma tête un petit discours. J'avais de grandes chances de la croiser, notamment à Summerbeach où je pensais qu'elle viendrait comme tous les étés précédents. J'avais compté là-dessus pour me réconcilier avec elle, et peut-être reprendre là ou nous nous étions arrêtés au mieux, ou au pire redevenir amis.

Et là, c'était le moment de ressortir ce joli petit discours à la con, mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir. Pire, je ne me souvenais de rien. Je soufflai un grand coup.

- Je suis désolée Bella. J'ai joué au con avec toi… Mais sache que je ne le voulais pas…

- Que tu ne le voulais pas quoi ? me baiser ou me tromper ? demanda-t-elle, acerbe.

- Bella, je ne suis pas venu chercher la bagarre avec toi. J'aimerais tellement que notre dispute cesse. Tu es importante pour moi, et j'avoue que tout de toi me manque.

Elle allait dire quelque chose mais je la fis taire d'un geste de la main.

- Oui je sais, je t'ai trompée. Si tu savais comme je regrette d'avoir fait ça et surtout de m'être comporté de cette façon. Mais, Bella, j'avais peur. On était jeune et tu avais l'air si sûre de toi. Ca m'a effrayé, je ne voulais pas m'engager si tôt… Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse. Je voudrais juste que tu saches que si je le pouvais je reviendrais en arrière pour gérer ça autrement…

Bella s'était rassise pendant mon petit discours. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle respirait de manière saccadée. Et ses grands yeux incrédules me fixaient sans rancune.

- Comment… elle s'arrêta, se racla la gorge puis reprit, comment tu aurais géré ça alors ? me demanda-elle tout doucement.

Prudemment, je vins m'asseoir à côté d'elle et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

- Déjà, je crois que je n'aurais pas commencé à te draguer.

Bella sursauta.

- Tu étais jeune, sans doute trop jeune pour ce que j'avais réellement envie de faire. Tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte, mais je t'ai quand même amené à ce que tu me donnes ta virginité. Je n'en suis pas très fier crois-moi… Je pense que tous les deux, ça a été trop rapide et qu'on était trop jeune. J'aurais préféré te rencontrer maintenant, parce que les conséquences n'auraient pas été les mêmes. Nous sommes adultes, enfin presque, ajoutai-je quand je la vis hausser un sourcil, et j'aurais sans doute envisagé beaucoup plus de choses pour nous qu'il y a trois ans.

Lorsque je relevai le visage vers Bella, je vis qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu… tu aurais préféré ne pas me connaître alors ? bégaya-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Si je pouvais revenir en arrière je me contenterais d'être ton ami. Et puis peut-être que plus tard nous aurions pu avoir une relation. Mais j'aurais évité d'être ton premier copain. C'est tellement important pour une fille, et j'ai tout gâché pour toi. Je suis tellement désolé, j'aimerais pouvoir…

- Mais tu n'as rien compris ! cria Bella. Je ne voulais pas d'autre premier copain que toi. Grace à toi, ma première fois a été merveilleuse. Et si tu crois que je ne t'avais pas vu venir tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Je n'étais pas si idiote que j'en avais l'air. J'avais très bien compris que j'allais finir dans ton lit. Et tu veux savoir quoi Edward ? J'avais hâte ! Parce que tu étais le garçon parfait pour ça à mes yeux ! Que tu aies tout gâché l'été suivant n'a rien à voir avec ça. Rien ne pourra entacher le moment que tu m'as fait vivre. J'aurais juste souhaité que toi tu me dises que tu ne voulais plus qu'on soit ensemble. J'aurais compris, tu étais étudiant et je n'étais qu'une petite lycéenne écervelée. J'aurais eu mal mais moins qu'avec ce que tu m'as fait subir…

Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée.

- Mais finalement, reprit-elle, je ne voudrais revenir en arrière pour rien au monde.

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau, m'observa pendant de longues secondes comme si elle me jaugeait puis reprit avec hésitation :

- Et sache que si tu es venu avec l'intention de récupérer mon amitié et ma confiance, tu les as déjà acquis. Je n'attendais pas grand-chose de ta part pour te pardonner. Je voulais juste que tu fasses le premier pas.

Abasourdi par ces dernières paroles, je la regardai plus attentivement et vis ce que je n'avais pas encore remarqué jusque là : Bella avait grandi, mûri et était devenue bien plus adulte que moi-même.

- Tu ne m'as quand même pas facilité la chose pour ce premier pas, bougonnai-je finalement.

- Je te rappelle que tu m'as quand même trompée, je n'allais pas non plus t'accueillir à bras ouverts et la bouche en cœur. Je voulais voir si tu tenais tant que ça à ce qu'on se réconcilie.

Nous nous observâmes un moment en silence.

- Tu as changé Bella… murmurai-je troublé.

- Pas toi, s'esclaffa-t-elle en m'envoyant un coussin à la figure.

- Rectification, criai-je, tu n'as pas du tout changé, tu es toujours aussi chieuse que ma sœur !

Elle éclata de rire et mon rire se joignit au sien. C'était libérateur. Il était tellement agréable de pouvoir rire si librement avec Bella, comme avant.

- Alors, amis ? proposai-je une fois notre fou rire calmé.

- Amis, répondit-elle en serrant la main que je lui avais tendue.

Ce simple contact m'électrocuta. Comme avant. Je la lâchai soudainement, et au regard qu'elle me lança, je compris qu'elle avait ressenti la même sensation. Je me levai sans crier gare.

- Bon ben, euh je devrais peut-être y aller. Alice m'a dit que tu avais un boulot à la bibliothèque du campus et je ne voudrais pas te déranger plus, bredouillai-je.

- Euh, oui, oui c'est vrai je commence bientôt, dit-elle en regardant sa montre, troublée.

Elle se leva à son tour, et en trois pas nous fûmes devant sa porte.

- Hum et bien… euh… à la prochaine. Tu passeras nous voir à Summerbeach peut-être.

Je ne savais plus comment nous sortir de l'embarras dans lequel nous étions plongés pour une simple poignée de main.

- Euh oui, sans doute, répondit-elle vaguement.

Je ne sais plus qui de nous deux fit le premier pas, mais soudain nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ma bouche dévorant la sienne, ses mains tiraillant agréablement mes cheveux, mes mains serrant la courbe délicieuse de ses hanches. Elle me plaqua contre la porte de sa chambre et j'en profitai pour passer mes mains sous son tee-shirt, qui était en fait le mien, et cette simple idée m'excita encore plus. Elle gémit faiblement contre mes lèvres et je glissai ma langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Lorsque nos deux langues se rencontrèrent et se caressèrent, je ressentis la tension habituelle dans mon bas-ventre. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Bella vint frotter lascivement son corps contre le mien. Une de mes mains remonta sous son tee-shirt et vint caresser la courbe d'un de ses seins. Elle gémit de plus belle, j'empaumai alors plus fermement son sein gauche, passant mon pouce sur le bout. Elle enfonça sa tête dans le creux de mon cou en respirant bruyamment. Et avant que je ne m'y attende, je sentis ses lèvres puis ses dents aspirer la peau fine de l'endroit. Un son un peu rauque sortit de ma gorge. Je serrai plus fort ma main sur son sein. L'autre main se glissa dans son shorty et serra une de ses fesses. Ses lèvres revinrent alors vers les miennes et notre baiser reprit là où elle l'avait interrompu. En même temps que l'une de ses mains passait sous mon pantalon et mon boxer, une des miennes dérivait vers son entrejambe.

Et comme cela avait commencé soudainement, tout se termina subitement. Nous nous retrouvâmes à trois mètres l'un de l'autre, le regard fou et empli de désir, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements débraillés.

Bella se passa la main dans les cheveux, gênée. Je ne me sentais pas mieux.

Elle se racla la gorge.

- Hum, alors amis hein ? Rien de plus.

- Amis, rien de plus, répétai-je,essayant de croire à ce que je disais plutôt que de la convaincre elle.

Nous nous regardions médusés.

- Je sens que cela va être compliqué… mais j'accepte le pari, fit Bella l'air joueur.

Elle vint m'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et je fis un pas dehors. Elle me rattrapa par le devant de ma veste, m'attira à elle et m'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres plus longtemps que ne le feraient de simples amis.

Elle me repoussa, m'envoyant un petit sourire aguicheur, et claqua la porte.

Je restai là sans bouger encore quelques secondes, déboussolé. Puis tout en secouant la tête, je quittai la résidence. L'avenir allait être intéressant, car je sentais que Bella et moi ne pourrions jamais être de simples amis…

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. **

**Ma béta m'a dit qu'elle avait beaucoup aimé ma Bella murie, et vous qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message, j'y répondrai avec plaisir !**

**Suite et fin au prochain chapitre. **

**Bises**

**Shiriliz**


	6. Happy Marriage

**C'est décidé, je ne ferai plus JAMAIS de promesses quant à la date de publication d'un prochain chapitre ! Bon de toute façon étant donné que c'est le dernier chapitre qui clôture cette mini-fic, je ne prends pas trop de risques.**

**J'ai honte de me rendre compte qu'il m'aura fallu un peu plus d'un an pour pondre six malheureux chapitres… Mais je suis contente d'y être arrivée quand même.**

**Pour expliquer cet énorme retard pour ce chapitre, j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire ces derniers mois : stage, rédaction de mémoire, soutenance (ratée d'ailleurs, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de décrocher une mention), diplôme de Licence pro validé haut la main, recherche de boulot, signature de contrat pour un CDI… Bref beaucoup de choses abattues en quatre mois ce qui m'a laissé peu de temps pour l'écriture…**

**Bon et comment j'arrive à trouver du temps maintenant que je travaille ? Disons que mon boulot a des périodes de rush et de calme… Du coup quand c'est calme je n'ai pas grand chose à faire, c'est une chance pour vous.**

**Une dernière chose, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à choisir les morceaux de musique pour accompagner le texte, donc vraiment allez les écouter en même temps.**

**Et aussi, je vous conseille de regarder une vidéo pour vous donner une idée de ce que j'ai écrit : http : / www. Youtube . com / watch?v=4-94JhLEiN0 (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces).**

**C'est vraiment quelque chose qui m'a inspiré même si comme vous le lirez, c'est un peu moins brouillon… **

**Ah oui et je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes les reviews, j'en suis vraiment désolée ! Apparement quand on attend trop longtemps on ne peut plus y répondre sniff… ça m'apprendra XD**

**Donc je vous remercie toute pour votre soutien et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant, ou du moins fera remonter dans votre estime ce pauvre Edward !**

**Je vous laisse à la lecture !**

**Disclamer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de S. Meyer. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter sans but lucratif.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **_**Happy Marriage !**_

- Non, non, non et non ! Ça ne va pas du tout ! Je vous ai dit que je voulais que vous placiez mon voile de cette façon et pas d'une autre !

Alice frappa le sol du pied, comme une gamine de douze ans en pleine crise. Et on n'était pas loin de la vérité. Sauf qu'Alice avait vingt ans et était sur le point de se marier. Ce dernier détail était peut-être moins sûr, surtout si elle continuait à martyriser la pauvre coiffeuse qui s'occupait d'elle. Cette dernière avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux et reniflait comme une malheureuse en se tordant les doigts. J'avoue que j'aurais été dans le même état si j'avais dû me prendre les réprimandes d'une Alice survoltée par le stress d'un mariage imminent.

Avant qu'Alice n'en vienne aux mains avec la coiffeuse, ce qui aurait terminé en drame avec notre lutin au poste de police - adieu le mariage ! - Rosalie prit les choses en main. Elle fit sortir la coiffeuse, précisant qu'on se débrouillerait sans elle je lui fis les gros yeux. Je n'avais certainement pas envie d'affronter l'animal hautement dangereux qu'était devenu Alice à ce moment-là. Quand Rosalie eut mis la malheureuse à la porte, elle reporta son attention sur Alice, dont le regard furibond aurait pu me faire courir et remporter le marathon de New York haut la main s'il m'avait été destiné.

Par des paroles apaisantes et rationnelles, Rosalie finit par réussir à calmer le monstrueux lutin. Elle fixa le voile dans sa coiffure comme le désirait Alice, puis nous l'aidâmes à enfiler sa robe de mariée. À partir de là, tout se passa bien. Alice retrouva le sourire et jacassa comme si elle n'avait pas failli commettre un meurtre. Ok, j'exagérai peut-être. N'empêche, elle avait été véritablement flippante.

Quand Carlisle vint frapper à la porte et demander si sa fille était prête pour qu'il la ramène chez eux pour la cérémonie, cette dernière bondit de son siège. Apparemment, elle était plus que prête. C'est Alice qui avait décidé de se préparer dans un institut de beauté. La cérémonie de mariage et la réception avaient lieu dans leur maison de vacances au bord de la mer.

Caser la future mariée dans la voiture fut un véritable parcours du combattant. Mais au bout de dix minutes à batailler ferme, Alice, sa robe et son voile étaient installés. Je claquai vivement la portière de peur de la voir se faire éjecter de la voiture.

La sortir de l'habitacle fut aussi ardu, si ce n'est pire. Finalement, Alice s'en sortit indemne et nous pûmes rejoindre le salon.

Nous y retrouvâmes les garçons. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir en découvrant Edward dans son costume de garçon d'honneur, une rose blanche fixée à la boutonnière. Emmet n'était pas mal non plus et Rosalie se précipita sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Détournant le regard du jeune couple, j'aperçus Angela, Jessica, Ben et Mike. Je me dirigeais vers eux quand quelqu'un m'attrapa par le coude et m'attira plus loin.

- Tu es merveilleusement belle, souffla la voix chaude d'Edward.

Un long frisson me parcourut toute entière. Cette année avait été… bizarre. Nous nous étions cherchés à tour de rôle. Chaque sortie en groupe était un défi à relever pour résister à la tentation.

D'un côté je voulais succomber, mais je n'avais pas envie de retomber dans les travers du passé. Même si Edward m'affirmait qu'il avait changé et mûri. J'avais besoin de plus de temps pour lui faire confiance et entamer de nouveau une relation amoureuse.

Edward caressa mon bras nu d'un doigt avant de nouveau se pencher à mon oreille.

- Tu vas éclipser la mariée, tu es au courant ? chuchota-t-il.

Je me tournai vers lui et l'observai de la tête aux pieds, tout fringuant dans son costume trois pièces gris anthracite. Je l'attirai à moi par sa cravate, frôlai sa joue de la mienne et arrêtai mes lèves à seulement quelques millimètres de son oreille.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, toi aussi… murmurai-je d'une voix de gorge.

Il eut aussitôt la réaction que j'attendais en inspirant profondément pour reprendre son calme, et sans doute éviter de me plaquer contre le mur le plus proche.

- Allez, s'éleva la voix tonitruante d'Emmet, tout le monde en place !

Je m'écartai vivement d'Edward qui me dévorait du regard, lui fit un clin d'œil et me dirigeai comme si de rien n'était vers les autres demoiselles d'honneur.

Alice avait voulu faire quelque chose de très spécial. Ça avait étonné tout le monde, elle qui était si attachée aux traditions du mariage.

Quand tout le monde fut en place, il y eut un long silence bruissant de murmures.

**_Something That I Want – Grace Potter_**

**_Soundtrack from Tangled (Princesse Raiponce)_**

Quelques secondes plus tard, une musique rythmée, qui n'avait rien à voir avec les notes d'une quelconque marche nuptiale, éclata dans l'église. Un sourire étira mes lèvres en me rappelant la tête qu'avait fait Edward quand Alice nous avait exposé son idée « merveilleuse ».

_She's a girl with the best intentions (C'est une fille pleine de bonnes intentions)_

Micro en main, je chantai la première phrase avant de le tendre à ma voisine, Rosalie, et ainsi de suite. Nous avancions d'un pas rythmé et étudié vers l'autel en dansant avec un des garçons d'honneur lorsque nous étions libérées du micro. Une fois chacun arrivé devant l'autel, Jessica transmit le micro à Grace Potter en personne, qui entama le refrain avec entrain.

_She said, "I want something that I want (Elle dit, « Je veux quelque chose que je veux vraiment »)_

Jasper fit son apparition à l'autre bout de l'allée et s'avança en effectuant des pas de danse qu'il avait appris pour l'occasion. La tête des invités valait vraiment le coup d'œil. Ébahis, ils observaient le spectacle que nous leur offrions, avant de sourire et de marquer le rythme d'une petite secousse de la tête. Jasper arriva à notre niveau tout en finissant quelques mouvements complètement ridicules mais qui eurent le don de nous faire rire et de nous déstresser. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il se tourna vers l'autre bout de l'allée où on pouvait distinguer les silhouettes d'Alice et son père.

_And I need everything I see (Et j'ai besoin de tout ce que je vois)_

Lorsque Grace Potter commença le second couplet, je rejoignis mon cavalier – je vous le donne en mille : Edward – comme les autres demoiselles d'honneur et nous dansâmes en couple quelques passes de rock'n'roll, ce qui fit rire beaucoup de monde. Edward me serra contre lui puis me fit tourner, lâcha une de mes mains, ce qui me propulsa en arrière. Puis il me tira par le bras qu'il tenait toujours, et enroula son propre bras autour de mon corps en me ramenant à lui et en me basculant en arrière.

_Someone comes along and shows you a brand new way (Quelqu'un est venu et m'a montré une nouvelle voie)_

Au second refrain, Alice fit son apparition au bras de son père et ils avancèrent tout deux d'un pas guilleret. Carlisle fit tourner sa fille gracieusement et finit par donner sa main à Jasper. Ils entamèrent à leur tour une danse effrénée où se mêlaient pas de danse classique, de danse de salon et des passes de rock.

_It's so easy to make believe, (C'est si facile de faire croire)_

_it seems you're livin' in a dream (Il me semble que nous vivons dans un rêve)_

_Don't you see that what you need (Ne vois-tu pas que ce dont tu as besoin)_

_is standing in front of you ?(Et juste devant toi ?)_

Quand le morceau prit fin, les invités se levèrent et applaudirent à tout rompre notre prestation.

Le reste de la cérémonie se déroula ensuite de manière beaucoup plus traditionnelle. Les deux amoureux échangèrent leurs vœux, Jasper passa l'anneau au doigt d'Alice, puis elle renouvela le même geste pour Jasper. Enfin, ce dernier put embrasser sa femme sous les applaudissements de la foule.

Pendant tout ce temps, Edward ne m'avait pas lâchée du regard et je sentais mes barrières céder une à une. Le moment était peut-être venu de lui faire à nouveau confiance.

Lors du repas, Edward fit un discours accueilli par de nombreux éclats de rire.

- Et j'espère pouvoir un jour trouver le bonheur que vous partagez aujourd'hui, conclut-il avec sérieux en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je sentis mes joues rougir et je détournai le visage, gênée. Je savais ce qu'il attendait de moi : juste un geste ou un mot. Et même si je savais que je serai heureuse avec lui, j'hésitais toujours après ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par Angela qui me tendait le micro pour mon propre discours en tant que témoin. Tremblante, je me levai et découvris la marée de visage tournée dans ma direction. Je lançai un regard féroce à Alice. Un sourire éclatant étira ses lèvres en réponse. Sale petit lutin de pacotille !

- Bien, apparemment c'est mon tour. Je dois vous avouer que quand j'ai appris que mon cousin Jasper avait demandé en mariage une de mes meilleures amies, j'ai été enchantée et impatiente d'organiser un événement aussi heureux. Enfin ça, c'était avant que je me rende compte de la tâche qui m'attendait.

Il y eut quelques rires discrets dans l'assemblée.

Je me tournai vers Alice, assise à quelques places de moi.

- Alice, ma chérie, je suis désolée de dire ça mais il faut que le monde le sache. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop.

Je sortis un carnet de mon petit sac à main et tournai quelques pages.

- Ah voilà, m'exclamai-je. J'ai fait une liste détaillée pour que vous compreniez bien le calvaire que j'ai dû endurer en tant que demoiselle d'honneur. Nous avons donc dû nous rendre dans une centaine de boutiques de robes de mariées à travers le pays. Alice a essayé les modèles de toutes les collections, ce qui explique le nombre élevé de boutiques, puisqu'elle ne pouvait essayer plus de cinq modèles par magasin. Nous avons écumé une vingtaine de salons de coiffure avant qu'elle ne trouve la coiffure parfaite Nous sommes allées chez 32 imprimeurs pour les faire-parts, essayé 25 traiteurs différents pour le repas de ce soir. Nous avons épuisé 8 wedding planners qui ont finalement laissé tomber, fait abandonné 12 pasteurs à cause des demandes extravagantes de notre mariée, notamment en matière de marche nuptiale. Il y a eu 168 crises de nerf, la dernière datant d'il y a deux heures quand Alice a failli tuer sa coiffeuse et se retrouver au poste de police 203 crises de larmes, 159 prises de têtes pour faire réaliser à Alice que, non, faire venir U2 à son mariage ce ne serait pas possible, ainsi que d'autres projets irréalisables…

Les gens riaient à gorge déployée à l'énoncé de ma liste plus qu'improbable. Alice avait changé d'expression, son sourire laissant place à une moue boudeuse.

- Mais au final, repris-je, quand je vois à quel point nos deux tourtereaux sont heureux, je me dis que c'est peu de sacrifices pour leur bonheur. Bon par contre, Dieu soit loué cela ne se fait qu'une fois !

De nouveau, des éclats de rire. Je levai mon verre vers les jeunes mariés.

- Alice, Jasper, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Vous comptez tous les deux énormément à mes yeux, et vous avez toujours été là pour moi, alors merci du fond du cœur. Vive les mariés !

Et l'assemblée reprit mes derniers mots.

Alice avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle me rejoignit à petits pas précipités et jeta ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Merci Bella, merci, me chuchota-t-elle.

- Hey, ne pleure pas, tu vas gâcher ton maquillage, ris-je.

Elle rit à son tour et rejoignit mon cousin qui l'embrassa tendrement. En me rasseyant, je ne pus m'empêcher de porter mon regard vers Edward. Il m'observait, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Je lui répondis timidement avant de retourner à mon assiette.

A la fin du repas, Alice et Jasper ouvrirent le bal, puis quelques couples les rejoignirent. Alice s'était décidé pour un groupe de musique semi-pro qui reprenait les standards les plus connus, mais surtout ses préférés. Grace Potter s'était déjà éclipsée. Nous avions fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'elle puisse passer juste pendant la cérémonie. Heureusement, l'aide des parents d'Alice avait été précieuse puisqu'ils connaissaient l'agent artistique de la chanteuse.

Au bout de quelques morceaux, Jasper monta sur scène, vite rejoint par Emmet et Edward. Ce dernier s'installa au piano, libéré par un des musiciens, et les premières notes de **_U-Trun (Lily) _d'Aaron** s'élevèrent, bientôt suivies par la voix des trois garçons.

J'observai Lily du coin de l'œil. Elle se tenait seule au milieu de la piste de danse, ses mains cachaient sa bouche et des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. Je m'approchai d'elle et la pris par l'épaule pour la serrer contre moi.

- C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Je hochai simplement la tête. Quand les garçons étaient venus me voir pour demander si Alice avait une chanson qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur, je n'avais pas hésité à leur donner ce titre. C'était une chanson qu'elle avait souvent écoutée pendant la période où Jasper ne voulait pas sortir avec elle à cause de sa jeunesse. Désormais, elle l'écoutait dans les moments de blues. Car même si elle paraissait toujours joyeuse et pétillante de vie, je savais que sous cette jolie carapace se trouvait une fille fragile et très émotionnelle.

J'avais donné ce titre aux garçons car je voulais qu'à partir de maintenant cette chanson devienne un souvenir heureux. Une chanson qu'elle pourrait écouter en pleurant mais seulement de joie. Une chanson qui lui ferait penser à ses deux frères adorés et à son mari attentionné. Une chanson qui la rendrait heureuse, tout simplement.

Alice se pelotonna contre moi, et nous nous mimes à danser tout doucement en nous balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, joue contre joue, le visage tourné vers la scène où se tenaient les trois hommes de sa vie. Leurs regards étaient rivés sur nous, hésitants au début puis fiers de leur petite intervention. Ils chantèrent avec plus de force encore et Alice éclata de rire à mes côtés.

Quand le morceau prit fin, Alice se jeta dans les bras de ses frères puis dans ceux de son mari et elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle monta ensuite sur scène pour elle aussi interpréter quelques morceaux avec le groupe. Quand on arriva enfin à la faire descendre de scène, ce fut Edward qui y monta. Il parlementa quelques minutes avec les musiciens, puis l'un deux lui passa sa guitare. Edward s'approcha du micro et se tint silencieusement devant quelques secondes, le temps que tout le monde remarque sa présence.

- Je voudrais dédier ce morceau à une personne qui m'est très chère. Et non Lily ce n'est pas pour toi cette fois, dit-il en riant.

**_Strawberry Swing - Coldplay_**

Il reprit son sérieux et un des musiciens frappa dans ses mains pour marquer un rythme. La guitare d'Edward s'anima sous ses doigts. Ses yeux parcoururent la foule, croisèrent les miens et s'y fixèrent presque douloureusement. Je me sentis frémir. C'était une chanson de mon groupe préféré, _Strawberry Swing_ de Coldplay. Statufiée sur ma chaise, je n'osai plus faire un mouvement. Un sourire timide étira les lèvres d'Edward et sa main qui tremblait sur les cordes se fit un peu plus vigoureuse. Puis, il s'approcha du micro et sa voix merveilleuse s'éleva des enceintes.

_They were sitting, they were sitting_ _(Ils étaient assis, ils étaient assis)_

_In the strawberry swing (sur la balançoire couleur fraise)_

_And every moment was so precious (Et chaque moment était si précieux)_

Je baissai le regard sur mes mains crispées. Cette chanson était pour moi… pour moi seule. Et elle voulait dire tellement de choses…

_They were sitting, they were talking (Ils étaient assis, et ils parlaient)_

_In the strawberry swing (sur la balançoire couleur fraise)_

_And everybody was for fighting (Et tout le monde voulait la guerre)_

_Wouldn't wanna waste a thing (sans rien gâcher)_

Je sentis des larmes affleurer sous mes paupières et passai mes mains sur mon visage pour les faire disparaître. Sa voix résonnait délicieusement à mes oreilles alors que des souvenirs de nous deux me revenaient en mémoire. Comment avais-je pu oublier de tels moments ? Comment tout cet amour avait-il pu se transformer en haine ?

_It's such, it's such a perfect day (C'était un tel, c'était un tel jour parfait)_

_It's such a perfect day (C'était un tel jour parfait)_

_I remember we were walking (Je me souviens que nous marchions)_

_Up to strawberry swing (vers la balançoire couleur fraise)_

Des souvenirs de nos promenades au bord de la mer se manifestèrent. Nos baisers fougueux et passionnés. Nos échanges de points de vue. Et plus récemment nos multiples disputes, nos éclats de rage qui s'étaient petit à petit transformés en éclats de rire. Nos ressentiments qui s'étaient apaisés pour laisser place à des sentiments adoucis. Nos vies qui avaient pris des chemins différents, mais qui pourtant se croisaient encore et toujours au détour d'une soirée, d'une promenade, d'une visite.

Cette année avait été pleine d'émotions retenues, de sentiments inavoués, de désirs bridés. Nous avions joué à un petit jeu dangereux auquel il était sans doute largement temps de mettre fin. Et Edward me disait avec ces paroles combien il était désolé de ce qui avait pu se passer, combien il voulait passer à autre chose, cesser notre jeu du chat et de la souris.

Il s'était déjà excusé de nombreuses fois, mais ce soir… ce soir ses excuses me touchaient plus que jamais. Je réalisai alors qu'Edward et moi ne pourrions jamais être seulement amis. Le courant passait entre nous à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvions. Ces non-dits et cette frustration allaient nous consumer si nous ne faisions rien… si _je_ ne faisais rien. Car Edward m'avait prouvé pendant toute cette longue année combien il était prêt à être plus qu'un ami, à me donner et m'offrir plus que son amitié. A être celui que je voulais. Celui qui écouterait mes peines et mes joies. Qui essuierait mes larmes et rirait avec moi. Celui qui m'aimerait tout simplement, d'un amour inconditionnel et passionné.

_Now the sky could be blue (Maintenant le ciel peut être bleu)_

_I don't mind (Je m'en fiche)_

_Without you, it's a waste of time (Sans toi, c'est une perte de temps)_

_Could be blue, I don't mind (Il pourrait être bleu, je m'en fiche)_

_Without you, it's a waste of time (Sans toi, c'est une perte de temps)_

Je relevai la tête et plantai mes yeux dans ceux d'Edward, et un sourire naquît sur mes lèvres.

Soudain, comme si le poids du monde venait de quitter ses épaules, Edward laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Quand il releva la tête, ses yeux pétillaient d'une joie que je n'avais pas vue depuis longtemps.

Quand le morceau prit fin, il se débarrassa de la guitare sous les applaudissements de la foule et dévala les trois marches de la scène pour se précipiter à grandes enjambées dans ma direction. Au moment où il m'atteignit, le groupe enchaînait avec **_Sex on Fire _de Kings of Leon**. Il se saisit de ma main et m'entraina à l'abri des regards.

Ses deux mains prirent mon visage en coupe. Son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, ses yeux me demandaient mon accord. Je hochai légèrement la tête, et la seconde d'après sa bouche s'écrasait sur la mienne. Un gémissement nous échappa à tous deux, et il se recula alors que nous riions silencieusement.

Il caressa mon visage avec une sorte de dévotion, et je me sentie presque coupable de ne pas avoir cédé avant. Il replongea vers mes lèvres, mes mains partirent à la découverte de sa nuque, s'accrochant à quelques mèches de cheveux. Sa langue passa sur mes lèvres et je les ouvris avec impatience. Enfin ! Enfin, je retrouvais la douce saveur de sa langue. Il me plaqua contre le mur pendant qu'une de mes mains tirait frénétiquement sur sa chemise afin de la sortir de son pantalon. Mes doigts vagabondèrent sur son abdomen, retrouvant avec plaisir sa peau douce et chaude.

Une de ses mains glissa le long de mon flanc, passa sur ma cuisse, trouva l'ourlet de ma robe, puis remonta dessous, caressant la peau nue de ma cuisse. Il agrippa fermement mon genou et remonta ma jambe contre sa hanche, se calant et s'écrasant un peu plus contre moi.

A bout de souffle, il recula son visage et j'observai ses lèvres rouges et gonflées de nos baisers, son regard sérieux fixé sur moi.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura-t-il douloureusement.

Je le serrai contre moi.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué… Ne refais plus jamais ça, ajoutai-je doucement.

- Je te le promets Isabella, dit-il en reprenant mon visage en coupe. Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que je n'aimerai jamais.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Sans doute trop pour ma propre santé mentale.

Il embrassa mes lèvres, mes joues, mes yeux, mon front, puis fourra son visage dans mon cou, mordillant la peau sensible et fine. Un gémissement sourd m'échappa, qu'Edward interrompit en plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Une de ses mains se posa sur ma poitrine et massa doucement un de mes seins. Ne pouvant plus me retenir, j'ondulai contre lui, espérant obtenir une friction bienfaisante. Dans la minute qui suivit, Edward s'écarta soudainement de moi. Ses yeux noirs de désir parlèrent pour lui lorsqu'il me tira vers les escaliers pour se diriger vers sa chambre…

Une longue nuit nous attendait et un des meilleurs étés que j'avais passé s'annonçait…

* * *

**J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu.**

**Merci de laisser un petit commentaire !**

**A la prochaine ! (car oui j'ai d'autres projets en tête, notamment une autre mini-fic, encore plus courte que celle-ci, peut-être même un OS seulement… bref je vais laisser ça germer tranquillement).**

**Bon weekend !**


End file.
